El amor permanece en algún lugar
by yurena85
Summary: Qué pasaría si Castle finalmente diese con el asesino de Johanna Beckett, trayendo consecuencias inesperadas, perdiendo a las dos personas más importantes para él...Cuatro años han pasado, cómo habrán cambiado las cosas...free spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**Qué pasaría si Castle por fin diese con el asesino de la madre de Beckett, pero a costa de perder a las dos personas que más ama en este mundo...Han pasado cuatro años desde entonces y ya nada es lo mismo, ni si quiera el mismo, es quien decía ser**

Los pensamientos, sueños, flashback irán en cursiva aunque siempre habrá un guión previo que dé lugar para que ese suceso tenga lugar dentro de la historia.

Por lo demás la historia no me pertenece, ni Castle, ni Beckett, ni nadie exceptuando mis personajes cannon, si la serie me perteneciera ...cuanta cosa cambiaria

**El Amor permanece****en algún lugar**

**Capitulo 1:**

_No puede evitar sonreír ante el gesto ofuscado de su hija, al intentar que todas las maletas de su abuela quepan dentro del maletero del coche, Alexis protesta por lo bajini y Martha le guiña un ojo a su hijo. Cuando la adolescente por fin logra que todo quede ordenado y compacto se pasa una mano por la frente y mira a los otros dos- de verdad abuela, no sé para que necesitas tanta ropa-, su abuela solamente la abraza y sonríe- hija nunca se sabe lo que se puede uno encontrar-, Alexis bufa y Castle ríe, recibiendo por ello una mirada reprobatoria de su hija- papá no le rías la gracia-, Rick le da un último beso en la cabeza a su hija, las abraza a ambas y se asoma por la ventanilla del coche donde una muy impaciente Alexis mira a su abuela y después a su padre- promete que durante nuestra estadía en los Hamptons vas a portarte bien-, Rick asiente de forma enérgica y sonríe- seré un niño bueno, lo prometo- hace un gesto en cruz en su pecho riendo- llamadme cuando...- su teléfono irrumpe la llamada y hace un gesto con la mano para que lo esperen alejándose un poco del bullicio resguardándose en la entrada del edificio donde tienen el ático, Alexis mira a Martha y sonríe- arranca abuela, a este paso no saldremos nunca-, justo cuando Castle esta girándose para mirarlas, Martha gira el contacto del coche arrancando el motor dando inició a la explosión que hace volar por los aires el 4x4 creando una onda expansiva que golpea a Castle contra el muro a su espalda, antes de caer en la inconsciencia lo único que puede ver es su coche envuelto en llamas..._

Se despierta sobresaltado y envuelto en sudor como todas las noches desde hace cuatro años que se repite esa maldita pesadilla convertida en realidad, el día en que perdió a las dos personas que él más amaba, se sienta sobre la cama y mira el reloj de su mesilla como siempre las 3:00 a.m, se pasa una mano por el pelo y desiste de volver a dormirse no lo conseguirá de nuevo, nunca lo consigue, como si fuese un total autómata, pone los pies en el suelo y sale de la cama, se va directo a la cocina a por un vaso de agua frio, lo deja a medio terminar en la encimera, se acerca al ventanal y contempla la noche, en Washintong las cosas son diferentes de New York hasta la noche parece ser diferente, suspira y pega su frente al frio ventanal, hoy no puede evitar preguntarse que tanto habrán cambiado las cosas en la ciudad de la quinta avenida, para él estos últimos cuatro años han sido un continuo avance, ha cambiado todo de su vida, empezando por su profesión, ya no es más escritor, nunca más, maduro, como tantas veces le había pedido su hija, el recuerdo de su pequeña calabaza le hace daño, su último recuerdo, ahora no es más Richard Castle escritor a tiempo completo y asesor policial a tiempo parcial, ahora es Alexander Rodgers agente federal, fue duro el entrenamiento sobretodo el primer año pero gracias a su perfil, a su pericia y a su colaboración con la policía de New York poco a poco fue haciéndose hueco en la agencia estatal.

Se sentó en el sofá y cogió la foto que en ella había una única foto, paso la yema de sus dedos por el rostro de su madre y después por el de su hija, había sacado la foto justo antes de que entraran en el coche, cerro el puño en el cristal de la foto y se contuvo, ya no lloraba, no podía llorar, una persona que estaba muerta en vida no sentía y él había dejado de sentir desde aquel día hacia cuatro años.

Coloco la foto de nuevo en su sitio y encendió el televisor, las noticias estaban que ardían o eso parecía el caso que rondaba su cabeza desde hacia mas de tres meses se estaba complicando, el secuestrador estaba jugando con él, a cada paso que daba para llegar hasta él, eran tres atrás en la investigación, otro niño de nuevo desaparecido, en las mismas circunstancias que los anteriores y con este a iban cuatro, la misma similitud, no mayores de cuatro años, castaños, que se encontraban en el parque jugando, de familias modestas, mismo modus operandi, subió el volumen de la televisión para escuchar lo que decía el periodista

- _**y la ola de secuestros a niños varones continua, esta vez parece que el cuarto niño ni si quiera ha sido en el Distrito Central, sino en Nueva York, los Agentes federales investigan si es una red a gran escala, un imitador o es que nuestro misterioso secuestrador está jugando con sus captores y quiere sembrar el pánico a gran escala**_

Bufo y apago el televisor, tiro el mando sobre la mesa y subió las escaleras del loft hasta su habitación, se vistió rápidamente y salió de allí rumbo a las oficinas generales del FBI...

Nada más llegar pudo comprobar el revuelo que allí había armado, se acerco al despacho del director adjunto Kersh, tocando la puerta suavemente y asomo la cabeza

C: se puede señor?

DK: Agente Rodgers pase le estábamos esperando...

Abrió la puerta completamente y pudo observar que dentro del despacho ya estaban Alissa Adams, su compañera y los agentes Stanon y Thompson colaboradores activos del caso, frunció el entrecejo y se acerco a la mesa central donde todas las pistas estaban colocadas como si se tratara de un inmenso puzle, sintió a Alissa colocarse a su lado y la miro de soslayo, esperando que ella hablara

A: esta vez ha cometido un fallo- hizo una breve pausa para mirar a Castle- el cuarto niño secuestrado no estaba solo

C: cómo que no estaba solo...?-suspiro y coloco todo alrededor las fotos de los cuatro niños, armando en su mente lo que había hecho siempre, intentando unir cada una de las piezas

A: la madre del niño intento evitar el secuestro y parece que chacal- le habían puesto ese nombre al secuestrador por su modus operandi, nunca fallaba- intento matarla pero no lo consiguió, claro que suponemos que eso él no lo sabe, se llevo al niño y huyo

Cerro el puño en la mesa- por qué en Nueva York, por qué ha actuado allí, qué busca- esas preguntas rondaban su mente desde que escuchara las noticias, sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando una carta fue colocada delante de sus narices

DK: aquí puede encontrar la respuesta, hemos mandado a que la analices pero ni resto de huella, ni de ADN

Cogió la bolsa con la prueba y la levanto poniendo la carta delante de sus propias narices

_Te estarás preguntando cual es mi juego, ya ves a ti te gusta estudiarme y a mí me gusta también hacer mis deberes Alexander o debería llamarte Richard, ahora sé tú verdadera identidad, voy un paso por delante de ti, no es emocionante... _

Hubiese arrugado el papel entre sus manos si no fuese una prueba circunstancial- esta jugando conmigo- apretó la mandíbula y miro con expresión neutra a su superior- cuando partimos a Nueva York?- su tono de voz era carente de significado, nada que pudiese esbozar la ansiedad que se creaba en su interior al pensar que volvería a su ciudad, aquella que había dejado cuatro años atrás, se había marchado y no había mirado atrás

DK: saldrán en el primer avión de la mañana, el departamento de Homicidios ya esta informado que ustedes van para allá y se han mostrado totalmente colaboradores

Castle pareció volver en si cuando escucho departamento de Homicidios, miro extrañado a su superior- Alexander, la madre del niño ha sido un intento de asesinato-, miro a su compañera y asintió, no sabía porque pero se sentía mareado, extrañamente mareado y como si las piernas le flaquearan, tomo aire fuertemente y miro en general a los demás miembros de aquella sala- bien, entonces nos vemos dentro de dos horas en el aeropuerto-, salió de aquella habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, le faltaba la respiración entro en el ascensor y apoyo una mano en la pared y con la otra soltó un poco el nudo de su corbata, apretó a tientas el botón del sótano y cerró los ojos para evitar la sensación de vértigo que estaba invadiendo su cuerpo, apoyo completamente la espalda y no pudo evitar que los sucesos acontecidos cuatro años atrás volvieran a su mente, como una sucesión de flashes mal coordinados

_Flashback_

_-Es que te cuesta procesar la información detective- dijo con tono acido, Beckett lo miraba entre incrédula y expectante- no quiero tener que ver tu cara aquí- giro su rostro a la ventana para evitar ver como las primeras lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de Kate- no me hagas llamar a seguridad, una vez yo respete tu deseo de que me fuese del hospital ahora solo pido que me devuelvas ese favor- a cada palabra su voz sonaba más apagada, no la miraba, no se atrevía a mirarla, no sabía que sentir en este momento, sentía todo su mundo derrumbarse por momentos, hacía escasamente unas horas había visto estallar su coche con su madre y su hija delante de sus propias narices, quedando inconsciente después. Y ahora estaba en aquella habitación del hospital y sentía como estaba muerto por dentro, solo quería dañar a todo el que estaba a su alrededor y en primero lugar a ella, la culpaba, la culpaba de la muerte de las dos personas que él mas amaba- Castle, yo...-, la voz de ella tembló pero eso no lo conmovió él ya no sentía nada, cerro sus puños alrededor de las sábanas de la cama- que te largues, es que no lo entiendes?, quiero que te largues de aquí no quiero verte, no quiero ver tu cara, me da asco verte, te odio Katherine Beckett...TE ODIO-, ese último te odio salió de sus labios casi como un grito, cerró los ojos con fuerza y lo siguiente que sintió fue un sollozo ahogado y unos pasos presurosos corriendo por el pasillo, esa fue la última vez que la vio..._

De vuelta al presente

...abrió los ojos al tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, se paso la mano por el pelo y llego hasta su coche con pasos errantes, pego la cabeza al techo del coche y se mordió el labio, ahora tendría que volver a ir a Nueva York y empezaba a sentir que no iba a poder contralar sus sentimientos como había estado haciendo durante estos últimos años.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

_Unos labios curiosos vagaban por su cuello hasta su clavícula, provocándole una especie de cosquilla y excitación a la vez por todo su cuerpo que subía desde el bajo vientre hasta su pecho, su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada y su pecho subía y bajaba de forma descompensada, acaricio con la yema de sus dedos la fuerte espalda del hombre que se encontraba sobre ella hasta enredar sus dedos en las hebras castañas de él, sonrió un momento y ahogo en un gemido el nombre de su amante, tiro de su labio dentro del beso y clavo su mirada en la suya- te amo- sus palabras salieron acompañadas de una bocanada de aire de sus labios, era ya el décimo encuentro que tenían y cada vez descubría que él sabía, como y donde tocar...de repente sintió su cuerpo vibrar de manera intensa, de manera demasiado real, demasiado y una voz infantil llamándola..._

Abrió los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces para situarse, volvía a estar en su habitación, la decoración tan sofisticada del loft de Castle había desaparecido y ahora estaba en su sobria habitación, en su cama con las sábanas enredadas entre las piernas, como recuerdo que en sueños se había estado revolviendo, no podía dejar de tener esos sueños, más bien esos momentos vividos que había querido borrar de su mente para no torturarse pensando en lo que podía haber sido y no fue...

Dos pares de ojos la miraban curiosos, unos azules como el cielo y otros verdes como la esperanza, les sonrió a sus hijos y ellos se lanzaron hacia ella abrazándola y llenándola de besos, los acurruco en su pecho y cerró los ojos un momento conteniendo las lágrimas que hoy pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, sus pequeños gemelos era el mejor regalo que él le hubiera dejado.

Sintió la pequeña mano de su hija ponerse en su mejilla y abrió sus ojos verdes encontrándose con los azules de ella-mami estas triste?- su pequeña Johanna se mordió el labio y se froto las manitas-estas triste mami?- pregunto también Alexander haciendo que Kate clavará sus pupilas verdes en las de su hijo de su mismo color, negó enérgicamente y les dedico una sonrisa, abierta y clara

K: mami solamente esta cansada porque tengo dos pequeños terremotos que no me dejan descansar

Ambos rieron tapándose la cara y después Alexander abrió sus pequeñas manitas dejando ver su cara y en ella una sonrisa traviesa y a la vez curiosa, _justo como la de él,_ fue lo que a la mente de Kate vino, sacudió la cabeza y los tumbo en la cama a ambos haciéndoles cosquillas- venga enanos que hay que vestirse, desayunar e ir al cole- sus hijos pusieron morritos pero ella rió, siempre se hacían los remolones, definitivamente eran más parecidos a Castle que a ella y esa era su debilidad.

Como todas las mañanas desde hacia tres años y tres meses que nacieron sus gemelos y se acostumbro a la nueva rutina, los vistió entre risas, recogió medianamente la casa que siempre parecía una leonera porque ella recogía y Alex y Johanna deshacían, terminaron de desayunar y se monto en el coche para llevarlos al colegio, la misma rutina hacia que se desviase de su camino y cogiera por uno más largo, pasar por delante del loft de Rick y mirar hacia arriba con la esperanza de ver una luz, algo que le indicara que él había vuelto a la ciudad, pero siempre era la misma sensación de vació, el loft seguía sin él al igual que su vida, pero hoy parecía diferente un 4x4 negro estaba aparcado delante del edificio y al mirar hacia arriba tuvo la sensación de que un destello de luz le llego, su corazón bombeo más fuerte de lo normal, _será qué tal vez...-_, negó enérgicamente y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos devolviéndola a la realidad cuando la pita del coche de atrás sonaba insistentemente.

Llego a la Doce y Ryan y Espósito la esperaban como siempre sonrientes- hoy se te han pegado las sabanas, se te están pegando las costumbres de tus hijos Beckett- dijo Javier con sorna, recibiendo una mirada de aviso por parte de Kate, cuando fue a decirles algo, Gates asomo la cabeza por la puerta de su despacho- vosotros tres aquí ya-, Beckett los miro y ellos se encogieron de hombros, esta vez no habían hecho nada

Miro a su jefa y frunció el ceño- me va a decir que tendremos de nuevo a un grupo del FBI con sus juguetitos pululando por aquí- bufó pero si el caso del secuestro del niño ni si quiera era de su competencia, era cierto que la madre casi es asesinada pero en eso residía el misterio en el casi, no había asesinato, lo menos que le apetecía era tener que aguantar a una panda de agentes federales fardando de sus métodos

Gates: puede estar tranquila Beckett, según me ha informado el director Adjunto el equipo que viene es muy tranquilo, son cuatro agentes que le siguen la pista al secuestrador desde Washintong

Espósito: ese tío está loco tiene corriendo a los federales tras él, he estado leyendo los informes y parece que la ha cogido con el agente Rodgers

Javier no termino de hablar cuando Beckett se puso en pie- cómo has dicho?- Espósito la miro con gesto confuso- el agente federal como se llama?- su voz sonaba alterada y con algo de ansiedad

Gates: qué le pasa detective?- frunció el ceño- es qué acaso lo conoce?- Kate la miro algo confusa pero negó

Beckett: no señora solo es que...-cogió aire, ese apellido pensó para si misma- entonces el agente Rodgers está al mando?

Gates: sí- le paso los informes para que pudiese verlos- Agente Alexander Rodgers, especialista en perfiles psicológicos...

Escuchaba a su jefa hablando pero todo dejo de tener importancia cuando escucho el nombre completo, su mente comenzó a girar y se tuvo que apoyar en la mesa pensando que las piernas le fallaban, su respiración se corto y cerró los ojos, volviendo el tiempo atrás

_Penny: Alexander_

_Beckett: Alexander?_

_Penny: Alexander...no sé quién es, ni que significa para usted_

_Beckett: No conozco a ningún Alexander_

_Penny: lo conocerá y será tremendamente importante para usted, en una fecha futura ...puede que le salve la vida_

_Beckett: es bueno...saberlo_

_Castle: ah! Se me olvidaba, qué te dijo Penny sobre Alexander_

_Beckett: oh! Nada, solo una tontería que no tenía sentido...por qué?_

_Castle: porque mi segundo nombre es Alexander_

_Beckett: creía que tu segundo nombre era Edgar_

_Castle: te has metido en la sección personal de la página de Richard Castle verdad?...no cambie mi segundo nombre a Edgar en honor a Edgar Allan Poe, cuando cambie mi apellido por Castle...mi verdadero nombre es Richard Alexander Rodgers...qué coincidencia_

_Fin del Flashback_

Gates: Beckett...detective, sé encuentra bien?

Miro a su jefa y después a sus dos compañeros, dejo caer los informes que tenía en la mano y no, definitivamente no se encontraba bien, cerró los ojos sintiendo como la sensación de vértigo que había sentido cuatro años atrás cuando él la había echado de su vida volvía a su cuerpo, todo le dio vueltas y se volvió oscuro, cayendo al suelo desplomada...

**Continuará...en el próximo capítulo, el encuentro mas esperado**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

El espresso de Nueva York era único, no sabía si era por la ciudad en sí o porque en Washintong no bebía café, el café representaba para él, una conexión, un vinculo con quien se había prohibido pensar, a quien había enterrado muy en el fondo de su inconsciente como una habitación que cierras y no vuelves a abrir, el café lo había unido a ella siempre, su extraño ritual, todas las mañanas, todas las noches, las tardes, días y meses, el tiempo que pasaban juntos no era igual si no llegaba con un café para ella y sabía que ella también lo notaba por el brillo de su mirada cuando lo veía llegar con aquel liquido marrón bien envuelto en un vaso aislante del calor y se lo extendía, le encantaba ver como le daba el primer sorbo y pasaba después la punta de su lengua, podía pasarse horas observándola y estudiándola pero estaba seguro que su momento favorito era cuando la veía tomar café, sacudió la cabeza y miro a través del ventanal de su loft, miro la taza de café en sus manos y suspiro, aún no se había mentalizado para confrontarla y en unas horas tendría que volver a verla y con ello suponía revivir todo lo pasado y no estaba preparado para ello, en absoluto...

Dejo de divagar cuando una voz a su espalda lo hizo girarse, miro a Alissa y esta le sonrió dulcemente, era increíble la capacidad que ella tenía para tranquilizarlo, se había convertido en un bálsamo, le sonrió de vuelta, era la única persona que se merecía una sonrisa suya, con quien se permitía ser el verdadero Rick y no esa mascara que había convertido con Alexander, la vio sentarse en el sofá y se sentó a su lado, ella lo miro pero después desvió la mirada a cualquier punto indeterminado de la habitación

A: Stanon y Thompson estarán a punto de llegar con todo lo necesario para montar el centro base en la comisaría

Su voz era tenue y el gesto tranquilo, puso su mano encima de la de Rick pero sin mirarlo

A: sé que no te gusta dejar tu trabajo de lado, que te involucras demasiado pero me preocupa que esta vez no puedas controlar la situación

Se removió incomodo en el sofá y frunció el ceño-Alissa- ella se giro confrontando su mirada color miel con la azul de él, ladeo la cabeza y puso su mano en la mejilla de Castle

A: Rick- su primer nombre se notaba extraño de los labios de ella- no estas preparado para todo lo que puede pasar, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, siempre estoy aquí y quiero que te agarres a mi como un clavo ardiendo

Se levanto y le dio un beso en la frente, le cogió la taza de café entre sus manos y lo dejo sentado en el sofá. Se mordió el labio y giro levemente la cabeza de nuevo a la ventana, era cierto, no estaba preparado para todo lo que se avecinaba, no sabía ni si quiera como confrontar el hecho de enfrentarse a todo su pasado, ya era difícil estar en el Loft lleno de recuerdos, pero lo más difícil estaba por llegar, no solo era verla a ella, sus amigos los que dejo atrás sin ningún tipo de explicación, a los que se negó a ver, Espósito y Ryan, Lanie, encima tendría que confrontar a la Capitana, era cierto que su situación ahora era distinta, él era ahora un agente federal, miro sus manos y estas temblaron levemente, negó con vehemencia y sacudió su cabeza, no podía ser débil, se había negado eso a si mimos desde hacia cuatro años, era algo que le debía a su madre y a su hija, seguir adelante y no arrepentirse de nada, se levanto cogiendo aire fuertemente para terminar de arreglarse e ir a la doce a enfrentar el tiempo y al amor.

Abrió los ojos porque un olor demasiado intenso a alcohol choco con sus sentidos, parpadeo levemente hasta situarse y se encontró con la cara de Lanie en primer plano, enfoco aún más su vista y poso sus manos en la superficie donde se encontraba acostada, se incorporo y vio que sus compañeros la habían llevado a la sala de descanso, todos la miraban expectantes incluso la capitana, sintió un rubor en sus mejillas y agacho la mirada

L: Kate?- el tono de voz de su amiga sonó preocupado por lo que levanto la mirada para confrontarla y se mordió el labio, sentía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que estaban pugnando por salir pero que se impedía a si misma hacerlo

B: está aquí-susurro para que solo ella la escuchara

Su voz salió temblorosa y Lanie la miro con gesto confuso hasta que armo el puzle en su mente, miro a los demás y les sonrió de forma conciliadora

L: si nos disculpáis esta señorita y yo tenemos que hablar, su tensión siempre esta por los suelos

Los saco de la sala finamente entre las quejas de Gates de que los federales estaban por llegar y su mejor inspectora de homicidios y encargada del caso andaba desmayándose por los rincones, cerró la puerta bajo la mirada de Espósito, le sonrió a su marido y le hizo un gesto para que las dejaran tranquilas unos minutos, retirándose los otros dos detectives de la puerta y volviendo a sus quehaceres, se sentó al lado de Beckett y la miro

L: a ver niña, cuéntame eso de que esta aquí, quién está aquí?- sabía perfectamente a quien se refería su amiga pero quería escucharlo de sus labios

B: Rick...Castle...- ya no sabía ni como llamarlo y más ahora que se hacía llamar Alexander

L: por qué dices eso, que sentido tiene que esté aquí después de cuatro años o es que tal vez...

Kate se apresuro a negar- no tiene nada que ver conmigo-, se mordió el labio, _ya nunca tendrá que ver conmigo_, se dijo a si misma- es el agente federal encargado del caso-, Lanie la miro con gesto confuso- el agente Alexander Rodgers-, vio en el gesto de su amiga que seguía sin entender- el verdadero nombre de Castle, es Richard Alexander Rodgers...

Lanie abrió la boca sorprendida y boqueo un par de veces pero después la miro- por eso te has desmayado?- Kate afirmo y agachando la cabeza

B: se he hecho agente del FBI

No podía creerlo, ese no era el Castle que ella había conocido, del que se había enamorado, el padre de sus hijos, miro a Lanie aterrorizada

B: no sabe nada de Johanna y Alex- su corazón palpito más fuerte de lo normal y se sintió pequeña- son mis hijos

L: y los suyos Kate y los suyos

B: pero...-sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas- y si cuando se entere quiere alejarlos de mi, él me odia

Lanie puso su mano encima de la de su amiga y la apretó con suavidad- lo conoces, nunca haría nada para dañarte, Alexander o Richard, sigue siendo el hombre del que te enamoraste, de eso estoy segura- se levanto y miro a su amiga- ahora ve al baño, lávate la cara y has como si todo siguiera su curso- se agacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla saliendo de la sala de descanso posteriormente.

Se quito sus gafas oscuras y miro el edificio frente a él, en cuatro años no había cambiado nada, seguía totalmente igual, vio entrar a Stanon y Thompson con los bultos y la información referente al caso y sintió a su lado una presencia

A: muchos recuerdos?

C: demasiados

La miro y entro en el edificio, seguido por ella que no paraba de observarlo todo como intentando averiguar que tantos secretos guardaban esas paredes para él, se montaron en el ascensor y fue cuando todo el nerviosismo se apodero de su cuerpo, paro en medio de dos plantas dándole al botón de stop y se apoyo en la pared, Alissa lo miro y se preocupo

A: Alexander

C: estoy bien...solo necesito, pararme y respirar un momento

Cogió aire y lleno sus pulmones, abrió los ojos y miro a su compañera que lo miraba con gesto preocupado-estoy bien- pulso de nuevo el botón para poner en marcha el ascensor y sintió la mano de ella sobre la suya

A: y yo estoy aquí

La miro y le sonrió justo al tiempo que el ascensor se abría en la cuarta planta, homicidios, soltó su mano con la de su compañera y descendió su vista a sus manos, vacías, estaban vacías, sin un café, cerro los puños y se irguió totalmente, alzando la cabeza, él no era más Richard Castle, el escritor ahora era Alexander Rodgers, Agente del FBI, miro a Alissa con decisión

C: vamos- su compañera asintió y sonrió complacida, ese era el Alex que ella conocía, el que quería, se puso a su lado caminando para alcanzar a los otros dos agentes que ya estaban montando la zona donde empezarían a trabajar

Vio a los agentes federales con sus impecables trajes negros y con corbata y se pregunto donde estaba él, si es que al final se había echado para atrás y había relegado el caso pero entonces se hubiesen enterado, entonces las luces en el loft no hubieran estado encendidas... sacudió la cabeza cuando sintió a Ryan y Espósito preguntarles a los agentes sobre las nuevas pistas que tenían sobre el secuestrador

Stanon: todas sus preguntas le serán contestadas por nuestro jefe- hizo un gesto con su cabeza y todos miraron al final de la sala, las diversas reacciones no se hicieron esperar

R y E: ¡Castle!- una exclamación conjunta que hizo al aludido voltear a mirarlos, apretó la mandíbula y alzo la cabeza

Thompson: agente Rodgers para ustedes detectives

Ambos se giraron a esa tercera voz, la del otro agente federal y fruncieron el ceño, sobretodo Espósito que enfoco su vista en su jefa, en el rostro pálido de Beckett. Camino hasta quedar frente a frente de ellos y de ella y los miro

C: Chicos...encantado de volver a trabajar con vosotros- extendió su mano y estrecho la de los otros dos bajo el gesto confuso de los mismos, miro detrás de ellos y la vio, la vio y entonces lo supo...su amor por Katherine Beckett había permanecido intacto en algún lugar de su mente y su corazón, muy escondido pero muy vivo como el primer día...

Esa mirada azul, no podía apartar su mirada de él, cayendo en una especie de bucle y de espiral, su rostro se había endurecido con los años y ahora llevaba una ligera barba bien arreglada que lo hacía parecer mas atractivo por lo menos a sus ojos, su cuerpo y su altura imponente y esa forma que tenía de mirar a los demás, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando lo tuvo enfrente, intento controlar el nerviosismo que pugnaba por apoderarse de su cuerpo

C: Inspectora- hizo un gesto con su cabeza y extendió su mano- un placer volver a verla

El tono de su voz la turbo, esa manera fría de referirse a ella aún más, no quiso parecer ridícula y extendió su mano también casi de manera torpe

B: lo mismo digo Agente Rodgers

Cuando sus manos se tocaron, un chipotazo recorrió ambas columnas vertebrales, sus miradas conectaron y todo lo demás pareció difuminarse

_Flashback_

_Lo miro algo confusa y puso sus manos en sus caderas, algo cabreada para que negarlo, había estado insistiendo demasiado los últimos días para que saliera con él y ahora que había aceptado por lo menos esperaba que la trajera a algún lugar como mínimo decente, él era el maldito Richard Castle, salía en las portadas de las revistas por ser un seductor y un conquistador nato, era cierto que desde que estuvieran trabajando juntos eso había pasado a un segundo plano, sabía que él la amaba, como ella lo amaba a él, pero es que la había traído a un lugar perdido de la mano de dios, después de casi cuatro horas en coche, lo vio sacar una cesta de picnic del maletero_

_C: ya esta aquí_

_B: quién?, Castle, esta es la peor cita que he tenido..._

_Dejo de hablar cuando algo golpeo su espalda, se giro y se encontró con el hocico de un enorme caballo negro, el hombre que estaba montado encima de otro al lado de ese caballo miro a Castle_

_R: aquí tiene a furia señor, lo pasaré a buscar en unas horas_

_Rick se acerco a Kate y la miro- qué decías?- ella entrecerró los ojos y lo vio subir al caballo, extendió su mano ofreciéndosela- venga o me dirás que le tienes miedo a los caballos- aparto la mano de él y se subió ella sola, Castle sonrió de medio lado- que salvaje inspectora- rió y ella paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él, a la vez que comenzaba el galope_

_Al final esa cita que había empezado de manera horrible, se había convertido en la mejor de su vida, Castle la había llevado a un paraje en el bosque, cerca del lago, ellos solos, donde la puesta de sol se veía en todo su esplendor, rieron, hablaron, comieron, desnudaron su alma y se amaron por primera vez_

_Fin del flashback_

El choque de miradas se vio interrumpido cuando Alissa llego al lado de la ex pareja de amantes- Alexander- Castle aparto su mirada de la de Kate y miro a Alissa- no me presentas?-, él confuso rompió el contacto de sus manos que aun seguían unidas

C: claro...-miro a Alissa y después a Kate y se sintió extraño- Alissa, esta es la inspectora Katherine Beckett- miro a Beckett pero no aguanto demasiado su mirada- inspectora, esta es mi compañera la agente Alissa Adams-

Ambas mujeres estrecharon sus manos y ambas pudieron sentir el recelo de la otra en su cuerpo, Kate suspiro, este iba a ser un día demasiado largo y tenía la sensación de que todo iba a ser así ahora que él había vuelto y al parecer no solo...

**Continuará...en el próximo capítulo un choque de caracteres entre Gates y Castle y unas cuantas reclamaciones por parte de unos viejos amigos, celos y más cosas**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Salió de su despacho por todo el revuelo que se estaba formando en la oficina cuando vio entrar a la primera pareja de agentes federales uniformados supo que el equipo mandado desde Washintong había hecho su aparición en la doce.

Su rostro se torno desconcertado cuando estuvo frente a frente al líder del equipo- qué tipo de broma es esta?-, Kate miro a su capitana y se paso la mano por la frente, estaba por comenzar una explosión, lo sentía en su ser y más cuando vio el destello de furia recorrer la mirada de Rick

C: No hay ninguna broma capitana

G: mire señor Cas...-no logro terminar la frase cuando él puso su mano en alto en señal de que no continuara hablando y saco de su bolsillo su placa identificadora

C: Agente Rodgers para usted

Lo miro con un destello de furia en sus ojos- bien agente Rodgers si me hace el favor me gustaría discutir unos asuntos con usted en privado-,le señalo su despacho y Castle hizo una inclinación de cabeza dejándola pasar a ella primero y acto seguido él paso cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se mantuvo de pie mirándolo y escrutándolo, cruzo los brazos en su pecho y se recargo en su escritorio, él parecía inmutable y solamente alzo la ceja cuando la vio entrecerrar los ojos

G: no sé qué clase de teatro o paripé se ha montado para llegar aquí señor Castle pero mi comisaría no es uno de los escenarios de sus libros, no estoy dispuesta a que esto se convierta en un gallinero ni nada por el estilo, me entiende?

Rick endureció su semblante y apretó la mandíbula, cerro sus puños y conto mentalmente hasta diez, inspiro aire por la nariz y la dejo salir con suavidad, puso en su rostro una sonrisa sardónica y clavo su mirada azul en la de la capitana

C: mire señora- se irguió totalmente- tenemos dos maneras de hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas, nunca me ha gustado hacer las cosas por la segunda vía, ahora mismo no esta en posición de exigir nada, el caso es del FBI, es mi caso y usted va a ayudarnos en todo lo que pueda, si no sería un total desacierto una confrontación entre la policía de Nueva York y la Agencia Federal no cree?

Gates parpadeo un par de veces perpleja por lo que acababa de escuchar y asintió a regañadientes.

Sonrió complacido y se giro poniendo su mano en el pomo de la puerta de la capitana, antes de salir giro su cabeza de forma leve, solo para poder mirarla de refilón- le agradecería que no se refiriera a mí como Sr. Castle, para usted y para su equipo soy el agente Rodgers como ha podido ver en mi placa, ya no soy el pelele de hace cuatro años a quien usted podía mangonear y faltar el respeto, ahora mi placa vale tanto o más que la suya-, no se giro para mirarla pero estaba seguro de que la había dejado boquiabierta y sonrió interiormente.

Nada más cruzar el despacho de la capitana se encontró con que alguien estampaba su mano en su mejilla de forma intensa, tanto que su rostro se giro involuntariamente, parpadeo un par de veces cuando vio que alrededor suyo se ponía su equipo y Alissa se plantaba delante de él mirando a quien le había pegado el bofetón

Alissa: oye pero a ti que te ocurre, estás loca o algo por el estilo

Lanie la miro con autosuficiencia y la aparto de un empujón, dejando a la otra perpleja, se paró de nuevo delante de Rick y le golpeo el pecho con el dedo- tienes mucha cara pero mucha cara, al aparecerte de nuevo aquí tras cuatro años sin saber nada de ti-, no dejo de golpearle con el dedo durante toda su acusación, Rick no era ni capaz de mirarla a la cara, se sentía terriblemente culpable y sentía como comenzaba a faltarle el aire, aparto el dedo de Lanie con delicadeza de su pecho y confronto su mirada

C: si de mi dependiese no hubiera vuelto nunca más

Alzo su rostro mirando a todos los demás que observaban la escena y tuvo que recomponerse o se iba a quebrar de un momento a otro, miro a su equipo- qué pasa que no vamos a trabajar, Thompson todavía estoy esperando las coordenadas del último lugar donde tenemos constancia que fue visto, Stanon quiero una reproducción de todas las pruebas en nuestra pantalla-, miro a Alissa y ella le devolvió la mirada y se acerco a él, cogiéndolo de la mano-estas aquí-, ella asintió y entrelazo sus dedos, solo un segundo para después ponerse a trabajar, ignorando por completo al equipo de homicidios que los miraban expectantes desde el otro lado de la sala.

Kate no había podido evitar darse cuenta del intercambio de miradas y gestos entre Castle, no Castle no, se pateo mentalmente al nombrarlo así, ahora era Alexander, con esa agente, esa agente que le había dejado claro que ahora ya no era su hombre, sonrió irónicamente pensando si alguna vez lo llego a ser, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la charla que tenía a su alrededor

E: de verdad que no puedo creer que sea él

R: se me ha caído un mito

Los demás miraron al rubio detective y este los miro con gesto simplón- eh tíos no me miréis así, era Castle-, Lanie bufo y se puso al lado de su ya marido

L: creo que del chico escritor ya no queda nada, así que nos tendremos que hacer a la idea de que el Richard Castle que nosotros conocíamos murió con Martha y Alexis y ahora hay una nueva versión de él

E: Una versión muy mala por lo que parece- apretó la mandíbula mirando al que en otro tiempo fuera uno de sus mejores amigos y negó

Beckett los miro y sonrió con tristeza- bueno menos cotilleo y mas trabajar, ellos tienen su centro de mando y sus tecnologías pero yo os tengo a vosotros y vamos a averiguar por nuestra cuenta quien es ese misterioso secuestrador, qué me decís?-, los otros tres la miraron y Lanie sonrió

L: oh chica , eres perversa

Llego a su casa y se quito la chaqueta, se acerco al sofá donde su padre dormía con la boca abierta y le toco el hombro con suavidad- papa- Jim abrió los ojos mirando a su hija y se froto los ojos

J: Katie, qué hora es?

B: ya es tarde, el caso en el que estamos trabajando da palos de ciego

J: los niños ya están dormidos, estaba esperando que vinieras para irme pero el cansancio ha podido conmigo

Se sentó al lado de su padre y lo miro mordiéndose el labio para después estallar en llanto, ese llanto que había estado intentando controlar durante todo el día-él está aquí, está aquí pero ya ni siquiera sé quién es, ya no lo conozco, ya nos es mas mi Rick- abrazó a su hija y la consoló como en muchas otras ocasiones hasta que logro que se quedara dormida, la tapo con la manta del sofá y la dejo dormir que era lo que más necesitaba, él fue a hacer algo que debió de hacer hacía mucho tiempo, enfrentar a Richard Castle.

Se sentó en su despacho y paso la yema de sus dedos por encima de su ordenador portátil, todo seguía en su lugar como hacia cuatro años, se había marchado con lo justo, dejando atrás todo y ahora todo estaba como lo había dejado, parecía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, abrió la pantalla y lo encendió, tecleo su clave personal y pico encima del último documento, su novela, su novela no acabada, leyó muy por encima el párrafo final y lo selecciono todo dándole a la tecla delete, cerro de nuevo el portátil y apoyo su frente en el comenzando a llorar amargamente, todas esas lágrimas que un día Nueva York se había tragado, la misma ciudad se las devolvía.

El ruido sordo de la puerta al ser golpeada con unos nudillos lo saco de su letargo, del letargo que le había producido estar llorando, alzo la cabeza y se levanto confuso hasta la puerta, la abrió sin antes mirar por la mirilla quien pudiera ser y justo la persona que se encontraba delante de él, era quien menos podía imaginarse que estuviera allí

C: Jim...-se recompuso durante unos minutos- Sr. Beckett, pase por favor- se hizo a un lado abriendo totalmente la puerta y dejo pasar al padre de la mujer que él aún amaba

El hombre mas mayor pudo ver en los ojos del otro el mismo dolor que había visto, en los ojos verdes de su pequeña niña, sonrió para si mismo, a veces uno mismo era quien se ponía trabas a la felicidad

J: esta no es una visita de cortesía Rick

C: me lo imagino

J: no quiero que le hagas daño a mi hija, otra vez

Ese otra vez, le golpeo de lleno, agachando la mirada y mordiéndose el labio como gesto de debilidad y flaqueza

C: no es mi intensión señor

El padre de Kate puso su mano en el hombro de Castle y confronto sus miradas- aquí no se trata de intensiones sino de hechos, cualquier cosa que hagas va a dañarla, solo te pido que no sea de forma consciente, que tan silenciosamente como has venido si vas a marcharte después de solucionar el caso, lo hagas sin devastar a mi pequeña Katie como hiciste cuatro años atrás-

C: hace cuatro años yo...-Jim palmeo su espalda y lo miro de manera suave

J: hace cuatro años tu perdiste tres personas

Lo miro una última vez y salió del loft tan rápido como había entrado al igual que silencioso, dejando allí a un muy devastado Richard Castle, que solo podía repetir en su mente esas últimas palabras dichas por el hombre más mayor..._perdiste tres personas..._

Continuará...En el próximo capítulo recuerdos, intensiones y un par de gemelos


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes que nada quiero dar gracias por los comentarios, cuando empecé a escribir el fic no pensé que fuera a gustar tanto, solo quise desarrollar una idea que tenía en mente hacia tiempo, sé que tardo bastante en publicar los capítulos pero es que el fic conlleva bastante trama e inspiración, va por parte un inicio, un intermedio y un final para el que todavía queda un poquito, así que pido disculpas si tardo pero también os pido paciencia, que el fic irá saliendo poco a poco**

Capitulo 5:

Se miro al espejo mientras se terminaba de abrochar el reloj de su padre y vio las marcas más que pronunciadas de las ojeras bajo sus parpados, se paso la mano por el pelo y suspiro, cogió el maquillaje e intento cubrirse en vano las marcas que mostraban que no estaba durmiendo demasiado, se apoyo en el aparador y cerro los ojos, intentando no llorar, debía dejar de llorar por Rick Castle, esto no era bueno para ella y menos para sus hijos.

Se sentó en la cama y abrió la mesita de noche, saco un libro y lo abrió sacando la fotografía que allí había, sonrió con nostalgia y paso sus dedos por encima de las dos figuras bailando, Lanie les había sacado una foto a escondidas mientras bailaban en la boda de Ryan- a la tercera iba la vencida Rick-, su voz se hizo apenas audible y dejo la foto de nuevo en su sitio junto con el libro pero no pudo evitar recordar

_Flashback_

_B: Castle...luces un poco perdido...dónde esta tu cita?_

_C: en un concierto de Lady Gaga con un joven, cómo se supone que voy a competir contra eso?_

_B: ohhh no, lo siento_

_C: si yo también, detesto ir a las bodas solo_

_B: bueno, tal vez podríamos acompañarnos mutuamente_

_C: Si y evitaríamos el estigma de estar en la mesa de los solteros, me parece buena idea, sería agradable_

_..._

_C: sabes creo que tengo un poco de envidia_

_B: oh Castle, nunca se sabe a lo mejor la tercera es la buena_

_C: Si, puede ser...vamos_

_B: si_

_Fin del FlashBack_

Se limpio la traviesa lágrima que recorrió su mejilla y se levanto de la cama, su padre se había llevado a los niños temprano al colegio y ella tenía que ir a la doce, el día de hoy se presentaba bastante duro, todos los días mientras él siguiera allí serían duros para ella.

Nada mas llegar a la doce vio al equipo de Castle reunido, miro a Espósito frunciendo el ceño y les hizo un guiño para ir a la sala de descanso, su equipo la siguió entrando detrás de ella y sentándose alrededor de la mesa

B: cuáles son las últimas novedades?

R: parece que les ha llegado un video con una serie de pistas de donde podrían estar los niños

E: puede ser un truco, ese tipo está loco, no es nada que hayamos visto anteriormente, está loco de verdad, por lo que he podido ver y escuchar de el gordo y el flaco- refiriéndose a los agentes Stanon y Thompson- es un sociópata, ha desarrollado como una especie de obsesión con Cas...con el agente Rodgers hasta el punto que le carta que tienen en el centro de su tablón va dirigida exclusivamente hacia él, como si estuviese jugando

Su vista paso de su amigo y compañero al tablón situado al otro extremo de la sala central donde los demás agentes estaban reunidos, se fijo en la figura de Rick mirando impasible la pantalla que reproducía una y otra vez el video, puso fijarse como por un momento frunció el ceño y tenso su mandíbula, cogió aire y volvió a mirar a los chicos

B: bien quiero llegar antes que ellos allí, así que averiguadlo todo, no seáis escandalosos

R: cuando hemos sido nosotros escandalosos?

Los miro de forma significativa y alzo la ceja, ambos captaron el mensaje saliendo de la sala, dejándola a ella sola, volviendo a enfocar su visión en Castle.

Llegaron al hangar y se bajaron de los coches, Castle miro a Stanon y Thompson-vosotros por detrás- hizo un movimiento de su mano trazando el recorrido del hangar y después extendió el plano encima del capó del coche mirando las posibles salidas y vías de escape del lugar, miro a Alissa- nosotros iremos por la puerta lateral, la frontal parece estar bloqueada y los conductos del aire serían algo complicado para meter a los niños por allí-, su compañera asintió.

Saco su arma y se puso delante de Alissa, haciendo un gesto con el dedo, indicándole que fuera por el otro lado de la sala, ya que dentro se escuchaban ruidos, frunció el ceño y derribo la puerta para quedarse perplejo cuando vio de donde procedían los ruidos

C: pero que ...

Enseguida su equipo estaba a su lado casi tan perplejos como él, los otros tres detectives los miraron y Castle entrecerró los ojos

B: antes de que montes en cólera aquí no hay nada solo este sobre

Se lo tendió recibiendo por parte de él una mirada gélida y cuando lo tuvo en sus manos lo escudriño

C: vaya por lo menos no lo habéis abierto, que detalle

La ironía en su voz era más que palpable, abrió el sobre y bufo- qué pasa Alexander-, miro a su compañera y le entrego el sobre

C: no hay nada, esta vacio, como este maldito lugar

Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños mirando a Beckett, Espósito y Ryan- qué coño pensabais al venir aquí, os estáis metiendo en medio de una investigación federal y encima por lo que veo robándonos información

B: nadie ha robado nada Castle

C: a no? Y cómo averiguasteis esta localización, te lo dijo el espíritu divino?-alzo la ceja cruzándose de brazos y mirándola intensamente

B: nos estas acusando de algo?-, su instinto era defenderse y a sus chicos aunque no hubiera defensa pero no quería sentirse pequeña a su lado

C: de lo evidente detective, no tenéis nada que hacer aquí, ni en mi caso tampoco

B: es nuestro caso también

Chasqueo la lengua y rió irónicamente- no veo ningún cuerpo aquí, ni lo vi en la morgue de la doce, así que sin asesinato, homicidios no tiene que meter sus narices para nada-, poco a poco sus cuerpos habían acortado distancias y ahora se encontraban frente a frente tanto que podían sentir la respiración del otro en su rostro

B: aún no hay, pero a este paso nada lo descarta

Los ojos de Castle relampaguearon de furia-ninguno de esos niños morirá-, ella lo miro intensamente y alzo el mentón-eso no puedes saberlo y si te niegas a colaborar con nosotros, tendremos que hacerlo a nuestra manera-termino de acortar la distancia con ella y la miro a los ojos-no me tientes Kate, no me tientes-

Al escuchar su nombre en los labios de él una corriente eléctrica la recorrió de pies a cabeza, se mordió el labio y antes de que pudiera contestarle un brazo tiro de su cuerpo hacia atrás, enfoco su vista en Espósito

E: no discutas-la voz de Javier fue casi en un susurro apenas audible para ella

Ambos equipos salieron del hangar montándose en sus coches mientras que Beckett conducía a máxima velocidad para volver a la doce y encerrarse con Lanie para desahogarse, Castle apretaba con fuerza el volante del coche de la agencia bajo la atenta mirada de Alissa quien lo miraba preocupada.

Había entrado en la sala de descanso, necesitaba desconectar, el dolor de cabeza le aumentaba por momentos y fuera de aquella sala parecía que estaba a punto de comenzar la tercera Guerra Mundial entre sus agentes y Espósito y Ryan y la verdad que lo que menos le apetecía era tener que mediar entre ellos cuatro.

Según sabía Alissa había ido a tomar declaración a la madre del último niño, la real testigo que podría darles una descripción veraz de a quién perseguían realmente, se paso la mano por la frente y se masajeo levemente la sien, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y miro el techo, el día había comenzado de manera desastrosa, el video recibido por el secuestrador no les daba mas que pistas falsas y encima tenían a Beckett y a los chicos pisándoles los talones o más bien dificultándoles el caso.

Se mordió el labio al recordar como había discutido con ella en medio de aquel hangar vacio a donde las pistas falsas los habían llevado, suspiro y cerró los ojos, la castaña ni lo miraba, se dedicaba a rehuirle todo el tiempo y él podría decirse que hacia lo mismo pero por razones diferentes y es que no podía evitar sentir esa sensación de vértigo cada vez que la tenía en frente, su corazón palpitaba con más intensidad y un sudor frío le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Sintió la puerta abrirse y unas risas infantiles llenar la estancia, no abrió los ojos, ni realizo ningún movimiento haciéndose el dormido, no tenía ganas de ser molestado y más por unos niños, su cabeza iba a estallar en pocos segundos si no conseguía desconectar.

Alexander se paro delante del cuerpo que había sentado en el sofá de la sala de descanso y un brillo curioso paso por sus ojos verdes mirando a su hermana

A: estará muerto?

Johanna lo miro divertida y se acerco a él mirando a Castle, se subió en el sofá y se puso de rodillas- no creo que este muerto-, llevo su pequeña mano a la mejilla de Rick cubierta por el pelo y rio- pica- miro a su hermano divertida y sus ojos azules brillaron como anteriormente lo habían hecho los de Alexander

A: Jo, baja que a lo mejor es un hombre malo

J: si fuera malo no lo tendrían aquí Alex

Ambos rieron y Alexander se subió por la otra parte del sofá poniéndose en la misma posición que su gemela, mirando de forma analítica a Castle- es muy guapo- Alexander miro a su hermana-parece un príncipe como el de los cuentos que nos lee mami-, rió y Alex rio con ella.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse y su respiración hacerse mas pesada al escuchar primero la conversación entre los pequeños, cuando la pequeña mano se poso en su mejilla, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y esas risas infantiles le trajeron a su pequeña Alexis a la mente, tuvo que contener un ronco gemido cuando ambos niños se llamaron por sus nombres _Alex y Jo_, los repitió en su mente.

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó asustándolos pero después los niños rieron mirándole aún más curiosos que antes, él por su parte intercalaba miradas entre uno y otro, ojos verdes y ojos azules, tan azules como los de él, tan azules como los de su madre y los de Alexis y esos ojos verdes del pequeño, se paso una mano por la cara intentando asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que sintió un par de manos en su mejilla

A: no estas muerto- el pequeño rio y a Castle se le detuvo el corazón en aquel momento

J: ya te dijo que no lo estaba Alexander que eres tonto

Le saco la lengua a su hermana y esta a su vez puso sus manos también en las mejillas de su padre, haciendo que el mayor girara la cabeza hacia ella- cómo te llamas?, yo soy Johanna y ese bobo es mi hermano Alexander- el pequeño de ojos verdes bufo sentándose y cruzándose de brazos.

Perplejo, cayendo en una vorágine al repetir esos nombres en si mismo, intento decir su nombre pero la voz no le salía, tosió levemente y sacudió su cabeza, mientras dos pares de ojos lo miraban expectante- Rick, me llamo Rick- Johanna aplaudió y lo abrazo mientras miraba a su hermano- te lo dije Alex, es el príncipe de los cuentos de mami-, Alexander giro la cabeza para mirar a su padre y clavo su mirada verde en la de él, sonriendo levemente viendo como su hermana abrazaba al hombre mayor y pegando su cabeza a su vez al brazo de Castle.

Su cuerpo tembló al escuchar a la pequeña y después al sentir como los gemelos se acurrucaban en él, involuntariamente uno de sus brazos cubrió el pequeño cuerpo de Johanna mientras que con el otro brazo rodeaba los pequeños hombros de Alexander pegándolo aún más a su cuerpo, sintiendo la calidez de sus hijos, eran sus hijos de eso estaba seguro, cerro los ojos y sintió como esa paz que había perdido hacía cuatro años le era devuelta como soplo de aire fresco.

Continurá...


	6. Chapter 6

_Anteriormente_

_Su cuerpo tembló al escuchar a la pequeña y después al sentir como los gemelos se acurrucaban en él, involuntariamente uno de sus brazos cubrió el pequeño cuerpo de Johanna mientras que con el otro brazo rodeaba los pequeños hombros de Alexander pegándolo aún más a su cuerpo, sintiendo la calidez de sus hijos, eran sus hijos de eso estaba seguro, cerro los ojos y sintió como esa paz que había perdido hacía cuatro años le era devuelta como soplo de aire fresco._

Capitulo 6:

Venía hablando con Lanie su amiga, había conseguido que se calmara y que dejara atrás un poco de la tensión que había acumulado en su cuerpo desde que Rick hubiese aparecido, busco por toda la sala a sus hijos y miro extrañada a su amiga

B: no sé suponía que tu hombre y Ryan iban a cuidarlos

L: bueno amiga, ya sabes como son, la última vez estuvieron tres horas buscándolos porque a tus queridos hijos se les había ocurrido esconderse en el archivo

Kate rio tapándose la boca y Lanie la miro sonriendo, satisfecha de haber conseguido que la de ojos verdes liberara algo del estrés que tenía y que no era para nada bueno para su salud

Siguieron caminando por la sala hasta llegar donde los aludidos anteriormente seguían discutiendo con los dos agentes federales

Stanon: sois unos sucios, unos rastreros robando información-miro a Espósito y lo señalo con el dedo- es por tu naturaleza de latino, delincuente

Espósito lo miro entre cerrando los ojos-cómo me has llamado?- esquivo un par de mesas hasta ponerse frente al otro que le sacaba como mínimo dos cabezas y lo cogió por la camisa sin amedrentarse, el gesto fue imitado por el más alto en pose defensiva, volviendo a repetir el insulto entre dientes, Ryan se movió rápido sujetando a su amigo y compañero y en unos segundos más Lanie y Beckett se encontraban también allí, Thompson por su parte intentaba relajar a su compañero pero los ánimos se iban caldeando cada vez mas

L: Javier

La voz de la forense resonó por toda la estancia pero aún así el detective no bajo la guardia, giro levemente su cabeza para mirar a la mujer por la que perdía el norte desde hacía ya más de un lustro-me ha insultado, ha insultado mis raíces- apretó la mandíbula y lo agarro aún mas fuerte

R: venga hermano, no te ensucies las manos con esta escoria

Era tal el revuelo que se había formado que Castle había abierto los ojos, bufo y miro a los niños aún agazapados contra él, sonrió instintivamente y los pego mas a él hasta que sintió el cuerpo de Johanna revolverse incomodo, soltó su agarre y la vio bajarse del sofá y mirar por encima de la ventana de la sala de descanso

J: tío Javi?-miro a su padre frotándose las manos y este se levanto dejando a Alex en el sofá que se ponía a su vez de rodillas para mirar lo que pasaba en el exterior

Castle frunció el ceño y miro a los niños-quedaros aquí- salió de la sala de descanso dejando la puerta medio entornada y llego hasta donde se encontraban los demás

C: qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Todos se giraron para mirar a Castle-tu chico acaba de insultar a mi hombre- la voz de Lanie salió como un dardo envenenado de su boca hasta los oídos de Rick, que se giro de inmediato para mirar a Espósito y Stanon

C: Stanon?

Stanon: señor, este detective no es más que un delincuente de poca monta con una placa

Miro a su agente y puso una mano en su pecho y otra en la de Javier-pídele disculpas-Stanon parpadeo un par de veces-pero señor, su compañero y él nos robaron la información con malas mañas- Castle volvió a mirar al agente y apretó la mandíbula

C: he dicho que te disculpes

El agente federal, soltó la disculpa entre dientes ante la satisfación del detective de homicidios que miro a Castle agradecido, poniendo su mano en el hombro del otro-gracias hermano-, Castle lo miro serio y negó- no me des las gracias, sabes que no ha sido la forma de obtener la información-

Cuando se giro dándole la espalda a los otros se acerco a sus agentes y los mando a retirarse por hoy, se apoyo en la mesa recargándose en ella cuando sintió como alguien ponía su mano sobre su hombro, se giro y se encontró con esos ojos que tan loco lo volvían después de todo

B: no fue culpa de Ryan y Espósito, yo los mande, así que con quien deberías estar enfadado es conmigo

La miro y cogió aire- no tengo fuerzas ya para estar enfadado contigo- dijo en un susurro muy bajo pero que pudo ser escuchado perfectamente por ella, que abrió los ojos sorprendidas ante aquella confesión por parte de él, haciéndole albergar algún tipo de esperanza.

En el momento que iba a contestarle dos pares de brazos se engancharon a sus piernas riendo-mami, mami- se escucho al unísono. Su cuerpo se tensiono casi al instante y antes de mirar a sus hijos miro a Castle, que no la miraba a ella, sino que miraba con gesto amoroso a la pareja de gemelos, gesto que había visto en su rostro muchas veces, se agacho para abrazarlos aún un poco confusa, Johanna fue la primera en separarse de su madre mirándola risueña

J: mami, conoces a Rick, es el príncipe de los cuentos

Beckett lo miro confusa-nos hemos conocido en la sala de descanso-, su corazón palpito fuertemente

B: Castle, yo...

Él la miro de manera significativa-ahora no Kate-, miro de soslayo a los niños y ella le siguió la mirada asintiendo, no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que Rick se había dado cuenta de que los gemelos eran suyos, de quien más iban a ser, si desde que fue su mujer nunca más iba a poder ser de otro hombre

Alexander tiro de la chaqueta de su padre haciéndolo reaccionar, se agacho a su altura- qué pasa colega?-, el niño se froto las manos nervioso-nos llevas tu a casa?, es que el coche de mama se rompió esta mañana y el coche del tio Javi huele muy mal- Rick abrió los ojos sorprendido-bueno yo...- Johanna se puso también a su lado poniendo sus manos en las mejillas del mayor mirándolo a los ojos- por fa- la niña miro a su hermano sonriendo, se entendían con las miradas y la siguiente vez fueron los dos quien le suplicaban, el mayor rio, incorporándose de nuevo, definitivamente habían sacado su ingenio- vale, pero mama tendrá algo que opinar al respecto digo yo-

Los tres miraron hacia Beckett, que había desconectado por completo al ver como sus hijos interactuaban con su padre, cuando hacía escasamente unas horas que lo conocían, sacudió la cabeza y los miro

B: qué?

Se sintió algo ridícula y más al ver la sonrisa de medio lado que aparecía en el rostro de él, agacho la cabeza algo sonrojada y disimulo mirando a sus hijos

A: puede llevarnos Rick a casa, por fa, mami, por fa

J: por faaaaaa, Rick ha dicho que si

Miro un momento a sus hijos, descolocada por completo y segundos más tarde su mirada se poso sobre la de Castle, se acerco a él hasta casi rozar su boca con la oreja de él, gesto que a ambos les erizo la piel- no tienes porque hacerlo- las palabras salieron algo torpes de su boca y casi ansiosas por la respuesta del otro.

Rick la miro y después miro a sus hijos, les sonrió y volvió a mirar a Kate-ya, pero quiero hacerlo-, se agacho para coger en brazos a Johanna, la pequeña apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su padre y Alexander a su vez cogió la mano libre de Rick, ambos pequeños miraron a su madre de manera triunfal.

Kate hizo una mueca de disgusto fingido con los labios y suspiro apesadumbrada, miro a Lanie que disimulaba hablando con Espósito pero ambos se habían quedado con una sonrisa tonta al ver el intercambio entre los mayores y los niños, entrecerró los ojos- vosotros también?- su amiga y su compañero se encogieron de hombros y rieron, bufo y cogió sus cosas para salir detrás de Castle que ya iba de camino al ascensor con los niños.

El camino hacia su casa se hizo bastante corto, demasiado para su gusto, había estado completamente relajada, los niños se habían sentado en la parte de atrás y no habían parado de cantar canciones infantiles que aprendían en la guardería, Castle se mostraba tranquilo, no había parado de mirarlo y podía descubrir en él, ese brillo en su mirada que años atrás la había conquistado, pero como todo cuento tiene su final y cuando llegaron a su edificio aunque los niños insistieron en que él subiera, la respuesta fue negativa, aún así los pequeños envolvieron en sus brazos el cuerpo fuerte y robusto de su padre, llenándolo de besos después, haciéndolo reír

J: ahora a mama

Beckett miro a su hija-cariño...-no pudo decir nada más ya que sintió la mano de Rick ponerse en su cadera y casi sin darse cuenta, sus labios estaban sobre los suyos, besándola, la estaba besando, cuando quiso reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde, lo vio montarse en el coche y marcharse, parpadeo un par de veces, volviendo en si misma y miro a sus hijos que reían divertidos- pequeños traviesos-, les saco la lengua y amenazo con hacerles cosquillas, salieron corriendo y entrando en el edificio, seguidos por una aún muy sorprendida Kate, que se llevaba sus dedos a sus labios

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

_Anteriormente_

_Beckett miro a su hija-cariño...-no pudo decir nada más ya que sintió la mano de Rick ponerse en su cadera y casi sin darse cuenta, sus labios estaban sobre los suyos, besándola, la estaba besando, cuando quiso reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde, lo vio montarse en el coche y marcharse, parpadeo un par de veces, volviendo en si misma y miro a sus hijos que reían divertidos- pequeños traviesos-, les saco la lengua y amenazo con hacerles cosquillas, salieron corriendo y entrando en el edificio, seguidos por una aún muy sorprendida Kate, que se llevaba sus dedos a sus labios..._

Capitulo 7:

No sabía muy bien, cual había sido el factor detonante para que realizara aquel hecho, que lo había llevado a las nueve de la mañana del recién estrenado fin de semana, en medio de un caso realmente complicado a ir al cementerio, se había jurado a si mismo cuatro años atrás que no pisaría nunca más aquel lugar, que no lloraría en la tumba donde residían los pocos restos que pudieron encontrarse de su hija y de su madre, que para él, la imagen de ellas siempre le acompañarían de manera inamovible, perfectas como eran.

Pero ahora se encontraba allí delante de la lápida de mármol blanco, donde estaban escritos los dos nombres, de las dos personas más importantes para él, se arrodillo o más bien se dejo caer de rodillas cuando sintió que empezaba a romperse, miro las flores aún frescas delante de la tumba, su gesto se torno confuso y su vista enfoco el nombre de su hija haciéndole reaccionar, seguramente Meredith visitaría con asiduidad la tumba, lo que no hacía en vida con su hija, sonrío irónico por su propio pensamiento contra su primera mujer, pero el dolor ya empezaba a nublar sus sentidos y cualquier atisbo de cordura desaparecía de su mente.

Paso los dedos por el nombre de su hija y cerró los ojos apoyando la frente en la lápida, el primer sollozo golpeo su boca como un gruñido ahogado y sus labios fueron mojados por el gusto salado de sus propias lágrimas, abrió los ojos y se seco las lágrimas furioso con el dorso de su mano- por qué?, por qué?-grito furioso, volvió a pasar su mano de nuevo por la piedra de mármol, acariciando esta vez los dos nombres y clavo su mirada en el nombre de su madre- en quién me he convertido madre, en quién?-cerró un momento los ojos, abrazando por completo o por lo menos pasando alrededor de la fría tumba sus brazos y llorando por completo.

Hoy no era día para ir al cementerio casi siempre reservaba esos momentos para ir los domingos, por lo menos dos domingos al mes, aprovechaba para poner flores en la tumba de su madre y también en la de esas dos personas que tanto habían significado en su vida, a una que había llegado a considerar como una segunda madre y a otra a la que había querido como si fuese su propia hija, ellas también eran de su familia, miro a sus hijos, ellos eran el reflejo más obvio de su conexión con ellas y bueno para que negarlo el amor que aún sentía por Richard Castle o Alexander Rodgers, al fin y al cabo, tuviese el nombre que tuviese, siempre iba a ser el hombre del que ella se había enamorado y la otra tarde se lo había demostrado cuando la beso aunque aquel beso duro unas milésimas de segundo y le supo a poco, su cuerpo, toda ella había vibrado y sabía que a él le había pasado exactamente lo mismo, nunca habían necesitado las palabras para entenderse, a veces, ni si quiera hacían falta, lo había aprendido a conocer a través de los silencios, de las horas a solas juntos, sin nada que decir muchas veces, sentados uno al lado de la otra, hombro con hombro, dos mentes pensaban mejor que una y ese era el caso de ellos aunque ahora les costará mucho más, por esa barrera que esta vez él mismo había puesto, una barrera más alta y mas dura que la que ella misma hubiese tenido años atrás.

Miro a Alexander y a Johanna colocar las rosas blancas en la tumba de su madre y después se acerco a ellos y les sonrió-vamos a ir ahora donde está la abuela Martha y nuestra hermana-agacho la vista hasta Alex y asintió, era tan perspicaz como Castle, mientras que Jo era más reservada y prudente, su pequeño hijo era un calco de su padre, tan parecido a él, salvo por el color de sus ojos, les cogió a cada uno de sus pequeñas manitas y se encaminaron hacia la otra tumba.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y sintió a sus hijos abrazarse a ella, cuando escucho aquel grito, no podía ser de otro que no fuera de él, aumento el ritmo de sus pasos casi erráticos por culpa de los pequeños hasta llegar delante de la tumba, él estaba dándole la espalda de rodillas, casi tirado abrazado y llorando desconsoladamente, sintió algo dentro de ella terminarse de romper como hacía cuatro años atrás, sintió que Johanna se despegaba de su cuerpo y comenzaba a caminar hacia la figura de su padre-no Jo ven aquí-intento que su voz no rompiera el momento y él no descubriera que ellos eran espectadores secundarios de su dolor.

Sus músculos se tensaron al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida para él, no quiso girar la cabeza y apretó aún más los ojos, a lo mejor si se negaba a que estaban allí desaparecerían, no quería mostrarse débil delante de nadie, cogió aire y cuando la pequeña mano se puso a su espalda lo soltó de un golpe dejando escapar un sollozo ahogado, se giro hacia su pequeña hija y sus ojos azules chocaron con los de la pequeña, el rostro preocupado de la niña, no pudo resistirlo más y la abrazo, cubrió con su cuerpo, el cuerpo infantil y comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte, Alexander ante aquella imagen se soltó también del agarre de su madre, que se había quedado completamente estática ante lo que ocurría en frente de sus ojos.

El pequeño se unió también al abrazo, refugiándose entre los brazos de su padre cogiéndolo de las mejillas y mirándolo a los ojos-no llores, los príncipes no lloran-, Castle sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos un momento, sintiendo otro par de manos secar las lágrimas que aún se deslizaban por su rostro

C: a veces los príncipes también lloran, cuando sufren

J: estas sufriendo?, por qué?

Alexander miro a su padre y después miro la tumba, paso sus dedos por los ojos del mayor para terminar de quitarle las lágrimas-lloras por la abuela y nuestra hermana?-,la pregunta del niño salió como un tiro directo al corazón de Rick, que levanto la vista un momento hacia Beckett pero sin encontrarse con su mirada, ella la tenía agachada y sentía por los temblores del cuerpo de ella, que también había comenzado a llorar, volvió a desviar la vista hacia la tumba y se fijo en las flores que anteriormente había visto, así que no eran de Meredith, eso era demasiado para ella, eran de Beckett, como no lo había pensado en un primer momento

Se levanto despacio sonriéndoles de manera dulce a sus hijos y con paso algo dubitativo, se acerco a Kate, paso sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de ella y la atrajo a su cuerpo, ella simplemente se dejo abrazar, puso sus manos en el pecho de Castle y cerro los puños estrujando la camisa de él, rompiendo a llorar aún más intensamente, como si todas las lágrimas que hubiese derramado en silencio durante estos cuatro años no hubiesen sido suficientes, como si ahora las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos fueran las que estaban liberándola de todo el dolor y todo porque lo sentía a él, porque sentía sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, porque volvía a sentirse segura después de todo.

Alexander miro a Johanna y su hermana le devolvió la mirada, sonrió con suavidad- es papa-, si de eso no había duda, tenía que ser él, su príncipe del mismo color de ojos que su hermana, el que sufría por su abuela y su hermana- es papa- repitió también la niña, ambos rieron y se acercaron corriendo hacia los adultos, justo en el momento que Kate se había atrevido a pasar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rick.

Sintió un jalón en el flanco derecho de su pantalón y su vista enfoco una mezcla de azul y verde-papa?-la pregunta sonó al unísono, mas como una afirmación, el cuerpo de Kate se tenso dentro del abrazo pero Castle, la apretó más contra si,-lo soy-, los niños volvieron a reír y se unieron al abrazo, metiéndose entre sus padres y pasando sus pequeños bracitos por las piernas de ellos

Rick miro a Kate y sonrió levemente- pensé que era Meredith quién traía las flores pero debí darme cuenta que ella nunca sería capaz de acordarse de que los lirios eran las flores favoritas de Alexis-, ella se mordió el labio y agacho la mirada un momento

B: ellas también eran parte de mi

C: lo sé

Rompió el abrazo y cogió en brazos a Alexander, pasando su barba por la mejilla de su hijo que protesto, Johanna rio y miro a su madre-oh no señorita, yo no te voy a coger en brazos-,la niña puso morritos y miro a su padre, que coloco a Alexander a uno de sus costados sujetándolo con un solo brazo, como si estuviera cargándolo, más que cogiéndolo, haciendo reír al niño, para poder imitar el gesto con su hija

B: Castle, no los consientas

C: por qué no?, tengo que recuperar el tiempo

La miro de manera significativa pero dejo vislumbrar una pequeña en sus labios mientras comenzaba a caminar con los niños entre sus brazos hasta su coche, se mantuvo un momento parada delante de la tumba y dejo el ramo de lirios que tenía aún en sus manos, algo perjudicado, en la losa de mármol, poso su vista en los nombres y sonrió mirando al cielo-gracias por devolvérmelo-

Apresuro sus pasos y se reunió con ellos, justo al momento que el otro montaba a los niños en el coche- qué haces?-, Rick la miro y le lanzo las llaves del todoterreno- yo nada, tu conduces-, antes de que le diera tiempo a que le contestara lo vio meterse dentro del coche en la parte del copiloto, negó pero a la misma vez rio como antaño por las ocurrencias de él, ya dentro del coche, sus hijos la instaron a ir al parque, así que no le quedo más remedio que poner rumbo hacia Central Park.

Los observaba en silencio, sin poderlo evitar había sacado su móvil del bolsillo de su gabardina y había sacado una foto, justo en el momento que Castle se tiraba por el tobogán con los gemelos, llegando los niños a la arena y quedándose él atorado en medio de la rampa de metal, soltó una carcajada, que fue escuchada por el de ojos azules-ehhhhhhh, deja de reírte de mí y ven aquí a ayudarme-

Beckett negó pero se levanto contradiciendo su propio gesto, se acerco al tobogán-venga Kate, no estoy bromeando, que me he quedado en medio que ni para atrás ni para adelante-, se tapo la boca conteniendo otra carcajada porque él comenzaba a mirarla de manera amenazante- eso te pasa por intentar volver a la infancia, que ya estas bastante crecidito Castle-, el mencionado bufo, comenzando a impacientarse y miro a sus hijos riendo también- esto es increíble, nadie se va a poner a mi favor, que soy un pobre desvalido-, hizo un gracioso puchero con los labios, consiguiendo que Johanna se intentara subir por el sentido contrario de la rampa, para auxiliar a su padre y casi irse de bruces, el instinto natural de Castle hizo que se levantara para evitar el golpe de su hija, trastabillando él mismo y yendo a parar de bruces contra el cuerpo de Kate que estaba al borde del tobogán tirándola hacia atrás y quedando encima de ella en la arena

Sus miradas chocaron y sus respiraciones golpearon el rostro contrario, sus labios estaban casi rozándose y de nuevo él sentía ese impulso casi inminente de besarla, ella por su parte cerró los ojos casi al instante pero volvió a abrirlos, si la besaba de nuevo quería mirarlo a los ojos, el momento estaba por suceder y ninguno de ellos iba a evitar que ocurriera, claro estaba que no siempre los deseos iban a la par que la realidad y justo en el momento que Castle había reunido el valor suficiente para llevar sus labios a los de ella, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, rompiendo el momento, el idílico momento que no tuvo lugar

Se levanto del suelo de manera torpe y extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantar, al tiempo que descolgaba el teléfono

C: Rodgers

Su rostro se ensombreció y sus facciones se endurecieron, apretando la mandíbula de manera fuerte

C: ya vamos para allá

No sé dio cuenta que hablo en plural, quién se dio cuenta fue la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea y la mujer que tenía en frente de él

B: qué pasa?

C: tenemos que ir a la comisaría, ha llegado un mensaje

B: para quién?

C: para mi

El rostro de ella se torno preocupado y miro a sus hijos-niños nos vamos-, los niños protestaron pero al final claudicaron a regañadientes, emprendiendo el camino hacia el precinto de la doce

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

_Anteriormente_

_No sé dio cuenta que hablo en plural, quién se dio cuenta fue la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea y la mujer que tenía en frente de él_

_B: qué pasa?_

_C: tenemos que ir a la comisaría, ha llegado un mensaje_

_B: para quién?_

_C: para mi_

_El rostro de ella se torno preocupado y miro a sus hijos-niños nos vamos-, los niños protestaron pero al final claudicaron a regañadientes, emprendiendo el camino hacia el precinto de la doce_

Capitulo 8:

Se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que llegaron a la comisaría, Castle se había saltado literalmente más de una docena de normas de seguridad vial, podía sentir la angustia de él cuando apretaba el volante o bufaba al pararse delante de un semáforo, de los pocos de los que se habían parado, dejo que él subiera primero y se reuniera con su equipo y ella se dirigió abajo, al depósito, más bien al despacho que tenía allí Lanie, toco la puerta, porque más de una vez se los había encontrado a Espósito y a ella en situaciones comprometidas, así que a base de pasar vergüenza, había aprendido que mejor con Lanie era llamar antes de entrar, su amiga la sorprendió a medio vestir y ella rio negando- pero es que nunca os cansáis?-, la forense negó divertida abriendo la puerta totalmente y extendiendo los brazos hacia los gemelos- de dónde venís?- Johanna le lleno la cara de besos riendo, mientras que Alexander miraba a su "tito" Javier, alzando la ceja al estilo Castle- estabais haciendo bebes?- Espósito se atraganto con su propia saliva y las mujeres miraron al niño sorprendidas- pero Alexander-, Kate se agacho a la altura de su hijo y le di un golpecito suave con el dedo índice en la nariz- quién te enseña esas cosas?-, el niño rio encogiéndose de hombros, Lanie se acerco a ellos con la pequeña en brazos- definitivamente es igualito a su padre-, Johanna se sacudió de los brazos de su "tía", que la dejo en el suelo y con la misma la niña se giro para salir de allí, fue interceptada por su madre que la miro curiosa

B: dónde vas cielo?

J: con papi- se froto las manitas y miro a su madre- estaba enfadado

Kate la miro con ternura agachándose a su altura y le acaricio, el dulce rostro de su hija-, no cielo, papi no está enfadado, solo está preocupado porque hay un hombre malo a quién no logra llevar a la cárcel-, Lanie y Espósito se miraron entre si y vieron como Alex se acercaba a su hermana y su madre- podremos ver a papi después?-, Kate giro su cabeza para mirar a su hijo- mañana cielo, ahora tía Lanie os llevará a casa-, miro a su amiga, que asintió conforme y se incorporo mirando a su compañero- tu y yo tenemos que subir

Miro la pantalla una y otra vez, el gesto congelado del primero de los niños secuestrado, totalmente demacrado y lloroso, apretó el papel que tenía entre las manos y volvió a darle al principio del video

Alyssa: Alexander, no creo...-lo vio alzar la mano, en señal para que se callará y sintió la presencia de la otra detective ponerse a su lado en silencio-Alex...

C: te he pedido silencio

Volvió a darle hacia delante en el video y dejo congelada la imagen, miro a uno de sus detectives-quítale el sonido de la voz y solo deja el sonido ambiente-,él mismo amplio el zoom y el enfoque, puso su mano en su barbilla y frunció los labios, sabía que conocía ese lugar, sabía que había algo que le faltaba por cuadrar en ese puzle y lo peor de todo, es que el mensaje era claro, si en dos horas no encontraba al niño iba a morir, el mensaje le decía que ya no eran su objetivo, que ahora su objetivo único y exclusivo era él, su contrincante el único capaz de enfrentarlo y estar a su nivel, ya que los niños, ya no le interesaban los iría dejando acompañados de un mensaje en diferentes lugares de la ciudad y solo de él dependía que los encontrara vivos, apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el sonido del video, buscando en su mente algún fotograma de los vistos anteriormente que le ayudaran a dar con el paradero del chico, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Kate

B: puedes atraer la imagen del edificio del fondo a la derecha

El agente Stanon asintió e hizo lo que se le pidió, Castle abrió los ojos en ese mismo momento, enfocando su vista en la pantalla

Alyssa: cree haber encontrado algo detective?-, la miro con suspicacia y algo de descontrol en su voz, no le había gustado para nada que Alexander la mandará a callar y menos cuando sabía que había estado con ella, con su adorada Kate, durante todo el día hasta ahora, la vio acercarse a Castle y aún los celos, hicieron mas mella en su interior

Kate miro un momento a la agente federal pero, la ignoro casi al instante, se acerco a Rick y lo miro-fijate en la estatua del edificio, es el emblema de Chrysler-, Castle entrecerró los ojos y asintió

C: el edificio debe de estar calculando a dos manzanas de la grabación, en la Avenida gobernador esquina con Times Square, por lo que...-miro a Kate con los ojos brillándole

C y B: tiene que ser el parque Sant Francis

Ambos sonrieron- allí hay un viejo embarcadero de cuando el lago era utilizado para las barcas, por eso se escuchaba el ruido del agua y el crujir de las pisadas, debe de ser de la madera, claro-, miro a todos los que estaban en la sala- vamos

Alyssa: cómo que vamos Alexander, este es un caso federal, ellos no tienen que venir- su voz salió casi histérica, sobre todo al ser espectadora no grata del intercambio de miradas anterior

C: yo soy quien decide quien está dentro de este caso y quien no, no tu, recuerda que yo mando aquí y el equipo de detectives puede ser de gran ayuda, ya has visto que ha sido gracias a la ayuda de la detective Beckett que hemos podido localizar el lugar donde está el chico, al cual podríamos estar salvando en este momento, si no llega a ser por tu interrupción inoportuna, discutiremos esto en el camino Alyssa, ahora vamos

Por suerte para ellos, llegaron a tiempo, el niño presentaba síntomas graves de hipotermia, se lo llevaron al hospital guardado por Stanon y Thompson y con los padres del niño viniendo desde Washintong, mientras que los demás peinaban la zona en busca de cualquier tipo de pistas

Espósito: eh Castle, colega ven aquí creo que deberías de ver esto

Se acerco corriendo a su amigo- colega-, alzo la ceja y el otro solo le sonrio, señalando una de las balsas ya medio deshecha por el tiempo donde había una bolsa mas bien nueva- apartaos-, los miro a todos y cuando comprobó que estaban en un radio mas bien alejado, miro el contenido de la bolsa, estaba llena de recortes de periódicos, no al azar, la parte de sociedad, donde él era el protagonista de cada una de esas noticias, al final de todo una nota

_**Eres inteligente Ricky, has logrado dar con el chaval, espero que vivo, no soy un asesino sabes?, solo me divierto y ahora mi diversión eres tú, como siempre te llevo unos pasos de ventaja y estoy descubriendo cosas de ti que cada vez me interesan más, por lo que como te dije antes te iré devolviendo a los chicos a cuenta gotas, cuantas más cosas descubra de ti, mas conectados estaremos**___

Apretó con fuerza la nota entre sus dedos y miro a Ryan y Espósito-chicos, llevaros esto a comisaría, que busquen, huellas, fibras, algo...-, sabía que no iban a encontrar nada pero necesitaba agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo, porque si no iba a volverse loco, la obseción de ese tipo con él, era casi enfermiza, miro a Kate cuando sintió la mano de ella en su hombro- vamos a encontrarle, siempre lo hacíamos recuerdas-, dejo aparecer una leve sonrisa pintada en sus labios y asintió mirándola-lo encontraremos-

Alyssa miro ese intercambio y se acerco, agarrando del brazo a Castle-podemos hablar un momento-, los miro a ambos pero después centro únicamente su mirada en su compañero

B: volveré a la comisaría con los chicos

Castle, la miro asintiendo y antes de que se girara la agarro de la mano-gracias, Kate-, ella se mordió el labio y agacho la cabeza, sonrojada y sobretodo para no mirar a la agente federal que sabía que la estaba maldiciendo, se reunió con sus compañeros, dejando a los otros dos allí, sabiendo que Castle tendría que lidiar ahora con una fuerte discusión

Miro a Alyssa y cruzo sus brazos en su pecho con pose defensiva, sin despegar la vista de los ojos de su compañera, no le gustaba intimidarla pero que tampoco ella fuera a hacerle ninguna acusación a él y por la postura y la mirada de ella, tenía toda la pinta de que estaba por soltarle unas cuantas cositas que no deberían de salir de la boca de una señorita

Alyssa: a qué estas jugando?

C: al grano, no me marees con preguntas retóricas porque sabes que vamos a perder mucho tiempo, tienes que empezar a dejar esos celos atrás, la detective Beckett solo esta colaborando con nosotros

Alyssa: si ya veo de la manera que colabora, sobre todo contigo

C: venga ya- alzo sus brazos y los dejo caer para después soltar una carcajada irónica

Alyssa: puedes reírte todo lo que quieras Alexander o puedo llamarte yo también Rick o Castle o es exclusivo de tus amiguitos y amiguita- remarco la última palabra como si fuera un insulto que le hizo recibir una mirada amenazadora por parte de él, la cual ignoro totalmente- gracias ate-dijo imitando su tono de voz- estas desviándote de tu objetivo por ir detrás de las faldas de esa detective

C: mi objetivo es cazar a ese loco y el equipo de homicidios de la doce nos esta ayudando y tu pareces estar interrumpiendo la investigación, por una perreta de niña consentida

Alyssa: no es cierto, solo que...

C: solo que nada Alyssa, si vas a seguir desacreditándome o poniendo en duda que alguna de las acciones o decisiones que tomo son equivocadas pediré que vuelvas a Distrito Central y me manden otra agente mas competente, ahora mismo necesito que estés al cien por cien conmigo, ayudándome a encontrar a ese loco que parece haber desarrollado una obsesión conmigo, está averiguando cada cosa de mi vida y...- podría llegar a sus pequeños hijos, esa frase no la dijo para no descolocar a su compañera que lo miro interrogante

Alyssa: y... qué?, ya no tienes nada que perder, no es así?- lo miro de manera suspicaz- o si lo hay?

Ella no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que Castle aún amaba a Beckett y sabía que esos dos niños que había visto con ella, eran hijos de Rick también, no hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta del parecido que había entre los pequeños y su compañero, pero esperaba que él tuviera el suficiente valor de decírselo

C: este no es momento para ponernos con tonterías, volvamos al precinto

Con esa frase dio por zanjada la discusión encaminándose hacia el coche pero sabía que tarde o temprano, tendría que hablar con ella sobre los gemelos, no le gustaba ocultarle nada, al fin y al cabo Alyssa era su apoyo en Washintong pero por ahora guardaría silencio, era lo mejor para todos y siendo un poco egoísta, era lo mejor para él, no podía enfrentar un conflicto por un nuevo flanco y menos uno de celos, en el terreno amoroso, ya lidiaría con eso más tarde, cuando consiguiera poner en orden el caso y encontrara a su "némesis" pero por supuesto cuando estuviera totalmente seguro de que su familia no iba a correr ningún riesgo.

Suspiro y metió las manos dentro de la gabardina, apoyo su espalda de manera brusca, en la pared que estaba detrás de él, haciéndose incluso daño, un daño que le devolvía al mundo real, un daño que tenía dentro de su alma muy guardado y lo consumía cada día más, enfoco su vista en la puerta que estaba justo en frente, repitiendo el ritual que llevaba casi más de quince minutos haciendo, mirar el timbre, la puerta y el suelo, volvió a suspirar, un suspiro puramente lleno de frustración, nunca había sido un hombre indeciso por el contrario, sus locas acciones le habían llevado y le habían traído muchos disgustos.

Volvió a suspirar y negó pero sonrió, cerrando los ojos y acordándose por un momento, de que la última vez que había estado tan indeciso como esta noche, había sido una noche cinco años atrás, cuando había decidido romper todas las normas impuestas entre ellos dos y lanzarse al vació, desesperado por una señal por parte de ella que no venía venir, apoyo mejor su espalda en la pared, acomodándose y dejo su mente volar precisamente a aquel recuerdo, que guardaba en su mente como un tesoro, como todos los momentos que había compartido con ella y que ahora se sumaban los de sus dos pequeños gemelos.

_FlashBack_

_Se paso la mano por el pelo y miro la puerta, el timbre y después la puerta, giro sobre si mismo y comenzó a caminar pasillo adelante dirección al ascensor pero se quedo quieto a medio camino , girando su cabeza y mirando a la puerta, la cual anteriormente hubiese estado parado, cogió aire y recordó las palabras de Espósito- al toro por los cuernos Rick-, apretó los puños y giro sus talones, encaminándose de nuevo hacia la puerta, justo en el momento que su mano iba a golpear con la madera, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una muy sorprendida Beckett, bajo el brazo algo avergonzado y lo metió dentro de su gabardina_

_B: qué haces aquí?_

_Por el tono de voz de ella, sabía que estaba enfadada, pero muy, muy enfadada, la había seguido hasta una de las sesiones con el psicólogo y lo había pillado in fragantti pero estaba un poco harto de todo, veía como Ryan estaba feliz con su Jenny y que Lanie y Espósito, volvían a tontear como antes, lo que les llevaría a estar saliendo de nuevo en menos de lo que él dijera, manzana por poner una palabra y mientras Kate y él, no hacían más que dar vueltas y vueltas sin sentido, era hora de derribar esa muralla interna, sabía perfectamente que ella lo quería y sabía que ella sabía que él la quería._

_Apretó los puños con decisión y acorto de dos pasos la distancia que había entre ellos, estrellando casi de manera brusca sus labios contra los de ella, la reacción por parte de la oji-verde no se hizo esperar y él no se lo esperaba, no reacciono hasta que no sintió la mano de ella chocar contra su mejilla y el girar de su cara a un lado_

_B: pero que te has creído?_

_C: me he creído, que ya no puedo más, que me quieres, que te quiero y que estoy harto de ti, de tu muralla, de mi y de mi manera de seguirte como un perrito faldero, es ahora o no va a ser nunca_

_Volvió a acortar las distancias, poniendo esta vez sus manos sobre la cintura de ella y la beso completamente, un beso que esta vez sí fue correspondido, al principio de manera torpe pero después de forma más entregada, dando paso a muchos más besos y caricias, a una noche de amor descontrolada, la primera de muchas_

_Fin del Flashback_

Volvió en si cuando sintió una voz y una mano posarse sobre su mejilla-Rick-sacudió la cabeza y enfoco su vista en los ojos de ella, se mordió el labio y puso su mano sobre la de Kate, pero después rodeo su cintura con su brazo libre atrayéndola a su cuerpo y abrazándola, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella y cerrando los ojos.

Aún extrañada paso sus brazos por la espalda de él, enroscándolos y reconfortándolo, sabía que dentro de su hombre, una lucha interna estaba por explotar si no lo había hecho ya, ella misma se había asustado con la amenaza del video, una amenaza que iba exclusivamente para él y eso la hacía estar en alerta, saliendo a flote en ella ese instinto sobre protector que siempre había sentido hacia Castle, se separo del cuerpo de él y cogió su cara de forma delicada entre sus manos- venga entremos-, lo cogió de la mano y tiro de él hasta finalmente entrar en el piso.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

_Anteriormente_

_Volvió en si cuando sintió una voz y una mano posarse sobre su mejilla-Rick-sacudió la cabeza y enfoco su vista en los ojos de ella, se mordió el labio y puso su mano sobre la de Kate, pero después rodeo su cintura con su brazo libre atrayéndola a su cuerpo y abrazándola, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella y cerrando los ojos._

_Aún extrañada paso sus brazos por la espalda de él, enroscándolos y reconfortándolo, sabía que dentro de su hombre, una lucha interna estaba por explotar si no lo había hecho ya, ella misma se había asustado con la amenaza del video, una amenaza que iba exclusivamente para él y eso la hacía estar en alerta, saliendo a flote en ella ese instinto sobre protector que siempre había sentido hacia Castle, se separo del cuerpo de él y cogió su cara de forma delicada entre sus manos- venga entremos-, lo cogió de la mano y tiro de él hasta finalmente entrar en el piso._

Capitulo 9:

Lo arrastro hasta el sofá y puso su mano en la mejilla de él, aún sorprendiéndose del tacto suave de su barba y las cosquillas que esta le producía en la palma de su mano haciendo que cada uno de los poros de su piel se erizase, fundió su mirada verde con la azul de él y ladeo la cabeza en un gesto comprensivo

B: estas asustado...-fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta, conocía a Castle casi tanto como se conocía a ella misma, el lenguaje de él hablaba por si solo

Reacciono casi al instante de sentir su pregunta, agacho la cabeza un momento y aspiro todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron en un instante para casi al mismo tiempo soltarlo de manera rápida

C: no, es por mi...-levanto la cabeza para mirarla-es por ti y por los niños, no sé a qué velocidad está averiguando cosas sobre mi pero por los recortes del periódico lo está haciendo bastante rápido

B: Castle, se cuidarme solita, soy inspectora de homicidios, recuerdas?

Se revolvió incomodo en el sofá, levantándose del mismo y se fue hacia la ventana mirando por ella, mas bien no viendo nada, solo la oscuridad de la noche

C: lo recuerdo, cada día de mi vida, cómo también recuerdo que te vi morir en mis brazos tiempo atrás durante unos minutos y el ser inspectora no te salvo de aquel balazo

Se giro para mirarla y se acerco de nuevo a ella, arrodillándose delante de su cuerpo y poniendo sus manos encima de las de Kate

C: sé que no tengo derecho y que no estoy en posición de exigir nada pero, por favor, por favor, te lo suplico, marcharos fuera de la ciudad y poneros a salvo

Lo miro y se mordió el labio, cogiendo sus manos mejor, pero después las soltó, en un momento de furia

B: crees que no soy capaz de proteger a los niños, llevo tres años haciéndolo, tienes razón no tienes derecho, vete

Esta vez, fue ella la que se levanto, dejándolo a él con expresión abatida en su rostro, se apoyo en la encimera dándole la espalda y mordiéndose el labio, cerro los ojos, impidiendo salir esas lágrimas que pugnaban por hacerlo en el borde de sus ojos.

Se levanto, dispuesto a marcharse, tal como había venido, pero cuando su mano se situó en el pomo de la puerta no pudo hacerlo, se giro de nuevo y a pasos agigantados, repitió en su mente la frase dicha por Espósito años atrás, "al toro por los cuernos", puso sus manos en la cadera de ella y pego su nariz al pelo de la castaña, aspirando su perfume, llevo su boca al oído de ella

C: no me voy a ir, no voy a salir huyendo, no esta vez, nunca más- pego mas su pecho a la espalda de ella, sintiendo mas su cuerpo-, no quiero perderos, no puedo perderos, hemos perdido a demasiada gente ya Kate

Se giro dentro del abrazo, casi asfixiante y a la vez perturbador a la que él la tenía sometida y golpeo su pecho con los puños cerrados- te odio, te odio, te odio-, enterró su cabeza donde anteriormente había golpeado y comenzó a llorar de forma angustiosa, casi al mismo instante que sus manos se iban al borde de la camisa de él

La ropa poco a poco fue desapareciendo al llegar a la habitación, parecían dos leones enjaulados en plena pelea, ninguno de los dos quería ceder el dominio de la situación, ambos eran dominantes, eso era algo más que conocido por el otro y esta vez no iba a ser menos aunque sus cuerpos se anhelaran durante tanto tiempo.

Paso sus labios por el cuello de ella y sintió un tirón en su pelo que lo obligaba a bajar mucho más pero no iba a hacerlo quería provocarla, hacer que lo deseara mucho más, la vio pasarse la mano por la frente y sentir como su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, tanto como la propia, gimió de forma ahogada cuando sintió que la rodilla de ella presionaba casi a traición su virilidad ya más que despierta, giro las posiciones y cogió las manos de ella, colocándolas por encima de su cabeza, separo sus piernas inmovilizándolas con las propias y llevo sus labios a los pechos de ella, centrándose en ellos, como si fueran el más dulce caramelo

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar por su parte, sabía perfectamente como torturarla, no obstante ella también sabía cómo hacerlo con él, consiguió soltarse de su agarre y llevo sus manos al trasero de Castle, clavando sus uñas allí, haciéndolo gruñir, una risa ahogada acompañada de un gemido se escapo de su boca, arqueo su cuerpo y enrosco sus piernas en la cintura de él, consiguiendo que sus cuerpos entraran más en contacto y sus intimidades comenzaran a crear fricción

Cerró los ojos al sentir el juego que ella había comenzando al cerrar sus piernas en su cintura, y deslizo sus manos por su cuerpo hasta clavar la yema de sus dedos en su cadera, la miro a los ojos y al tiempo que la besaba, la penetro lentamente pero de una sola vez, se quedo quieto un momento dentro de su interior, consiguiendo que ambos dejaran escapar dentro del beso un suspiro, sus miradas chocaron y el gesto de ella casi suplicante, le advirtió que debía empezar a moverse

Sus cuerpos danzaban a un mismo compás, como las letras de una partitura dentro de un pentagrama, los mismo espacios, los mismos puntos suspensivos, el mismo silencio y el mismo descontrol abismal, al subir y bajar, en perfecta sincronía, sus cuerpos sudorosos, no hacían mas que ayudar a la unión, no solo de sus pieles sino de sus sentimientos, los gemidos eran acallados por besos, mordidas, las manos del otro sobre su boca, el estallido de placer llego al momento que la corriente eléctrica recorría sus columnas vertebrales, al mismo tiempo, al mismo ritmo, ambos se dejaron caer en la cama, respirando de forma agitada, una risa placentera se escapo de los labios de ella que fue recogida por los labios de él, tras una dulce mirada, la atrajo a su cuerpo pasando sus dedos por las finas hebras castañas de ella y los agiles y hábiles dedos de ella enredándose en los escasos pelillos del pecho de él

C: no me odias

Lo miro y le golpeo el pecho riendo para besarlo después aún sin dejar que esa sonrisa se fuera de sus labios, se acomodo casi remolonamente en el pecho de él, sintiéndose completamente a salvo y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Se froto los ojos, llorosa, le dolía mucho la barriga, miro a Alex y dormía casi con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama, hizo un mohín de insatisfacción con la cara y se bajo de la cama poniéndose de forma equivocada sus zapatillas de perrito y cogió su mantita favorita, medio arrastrándose para llegar a la habitación de su madre.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y asomo su cabecita-mami-, dijo con voz flojita y llorosa, se acerco hasta la cama y lo que vio la hizo fruncir el ceño, alguien abrazaba a su mami, se arrastro hasta el otro lado de la cama, para ver quien era ese hombre y a medida que levantaba la almohada que le cubría la cara, en su rostro iba apareciendo una sonrisa, le toco la mejilla con cuidado y volvió a sollozar flojito-papi-

Abrió los ojos y parpadeo varias veces situándose, enfoco su vista y lo primero que se encontró fue el rostro compungido y lloroso de su niña pequeña-qué te pasa cariño-, se levanto completamente dejando ver su desnudes y haciendo que la niña abriera los ojos sorprendida y se tapara la boca sonriendo, él rio y cogió los bóxers del suelo y después el pantalón, cogió a la niña en brazos y miro a Kate que seguía profundamente dormida-vamos a dejar dormir a mama-, salió de la habitación con cuidado y se fue al salón mientras sentía como su hija se acurrucaba en su pecho desnudo, la sentó en el sofá y le aparto el pelo de la cara

C: por qué lloras Jo, has tenido una pesadilla?

La niña negó y se llevo las manos a la pancita-me duele la barriga papi, mucho, mucho, mucho-sollozo para hacer mas creíble su dolor y se pego mas al cuerpo de su padre, Castle la miro con amor y le froto la espalda con su amplia mano, la separo un poco de su cuerpo y la miro a los ojos

C: vamos a hacer una cosa, te voy a preparar una cosa que te va a aliviar el dolor de la tripa y después nos vamos a tu cama mientras te acuestas y te doy masajitos en la barriguita vale

Johanna asintió mirando a su padre y se agazapo en el sofá acurrucada en su manta mientras veía como el mayor se levantaba para ir a la cocina, por su parte, Castle le preparo un remedio que siempre utilizaba con Alexis cuando era pequeña y Meredith se la llevaba y la traía empachada, consistía en una infusión de hierbas naturales que le aliviaba casi al instante, esperaba que con Johanna pasará lo mismo, la enfrió un poco para que no estuviera tan caliente y volvió al salón sentándose de nuevo en el sofá y mirando a su hija que estaba dormitando acurrucada en su mantita, dejo la taza en la mesa y la cogió en sus brazos, tapándola-venga cielo, tomate esto y nos vamos a dormir-

Mas dormida que despierta le hizo caso a su padre y se tomo el contenido de la taza, Castle sonrió y la coloco mejor entre sus brazos, para llevarla hasta la cama, la dejo con mucho cuidado y miro la posición en la que dormía Alexander, negó y lo coloco de nuevo para que no se hiciera daño, se tumbo al lado de Johanna que lo miraba casi luchando por no quedarse dormida, le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y le froto la barriguita con su mano, haciendo que al poco tiempo la niña se quedara dormida.

Cuando se iba a levantar para volver a la cama con Kate, Alex se despertó y miro a su padre, frunció un poco el ceño y gateo por su cama hasta bajarse y ponerse delante del mayor, cogió la cara de su padre entre sus manitas y pego su frente a la suya para después sonreír- veniste a dormir?-, le hizo gracia la forma equivocada en que se lo había preguntado, asintió y lo sentó en su regazo- quieres dormir con Johanna y conmigo?-, el pequeño asintió enérgicamente y Castle, se acomodo en la pequeña cama colocando a Alex al lado de su hermana para que ninguno fuera a parar al suelo si se movía, el volver con Kate a la cama lo dejaría para más tarde.

Cuando los rayos del sol le dieron en toda la cara, se giro, paso su mano por encima del colchón, buscando encontrar el cuerpo caliente de Rick a su lado pero encontró esa parte de la cama fría y vacía, se mordió el labio, no podía creer que él se hubiera marchado en medio de la noche como un fugitivo, abrió los ojos y vio la camisa de él junto a su ropa pero no estaban ni los pantalones ni el bóxer, frunció el ceño y se levanto cogió su camisón y la bata y se los puso al igual que las zapatillas, salió de la habitación con dirección a la cocina a ver si estaba preparando el café, como manía suya que era pero a medio camino se desvió hasta la habitación de sus hijos, abrió la puerta con cuidado y la imagen que había allí la enterneció, Castle pasaba uno de sus brazos de forma protectora por encima de los cuerpos de sus hijos, se apoyo en el marco de la puerta mordiéndose el labio y sonrió de forma picara, giro sus talones rápidamente y sin hacer ruido y se fue hasta el salón donde su móvil descansaba en la mesa, lo cogió y volvió a la habitación, de forma furtiva y silenciosa, saco una instantánea de aquella tierna imagen ante sus ojos, miro la pantalla del teléfono y ensancho su sonrisa aún mas, definitivamente esa imagen iba a ser su favorita durante muchísimo tiempo.

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

_Anteriormente_

_Cuando los rayos del sol le dieron en toda la cara, se giro, paso su mano por encima del colchón, buscando encontrar el cuerpo caliente de Rick a su lado pero encontró esa parte de la cama fría y vacía, se mordió el labio, no podía creer que él se hubiera marchado en medio de la noche como un fugitivo, abrió los ojos y vio la camisa de él junto a su ropa pero no estaban ni los pantalones ni el bóxer, frunció el ceño y se levanto cogió su camisón y la bata y se los puso al igual que las zapatillas, salió de la habitación con dirección a la cocina a ver si estaba preparando el café, como manía suya que era pero a medio camino se desvió hasta la habitación de sus hijos, abrió la puerta con cuidado y la imagen que había allí la enterneció, Castle pasaba uno de sus brazos de forma protectora por encima de los cuerpos de sus hijos, se apoyo en el marco de la puerta mordiéndose el labio y sonrió de forma picara, giro sus talones rápidamente y sin hacer ruido y se fue hasta el salón donde su móvil descansaba en la mesa, lo cogió y volvió a la habitación, de forma furtiva y silenciosa, saco una instantánea de aquella tierna imagen ante sus ojos, miro la pantalla del teléfono y ensancho su sonrisa aún mas, definitivamente esa imagen iba a ser su favorita durante muchísimo tiempo._

Capitulo 10:

Decidió que los dejaría dormir un poco más y así ella aprovecharía y se metería a bañar sin tener la necesidad de estar pendiente de los pequeños, cerró la puerta con cuidado, no llegando a cerrarla del todo, si no dejándola entornada, mas por costumbre que por otra cosa, porque sabía que mientras estuvieran con su padre, nada les pasaría.

Se despertó medio desorientado y sintió una presión en su costado, se froto los ojos y enfoco su vista aún casi con los ojos pegados y vio como Jo casi invadía el cuerpo de su hermano y este a su vez se pegaba mas a su costado, sonrió con ternura y se levanto con cuidado, colocando a Alex en su cama y tapándolo, coloco después a la niña en una posición en la que no se hiciera daño y se quedo extrañado al ver la puerta medio cerrada, sonrió con suspicacia, seguramente Kate había estado allí y no lo había despertado, fingió un gesto de indignación que intentaba cubrir la sonrisa que pugnaba por florecer en sus labios.

Antes de salir de la habitación, miro una vez mas a sus hijos y se apoyo en el dintel de la puerta, cerro un momento los ojos y deseo con toda su alma que estuvieran siempre así, en calma y que nada pudiera dañarlos, sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos negativos abrió los ojos, ellos estarían bien porque iba a protegerlos aunque su vida dependiera de ello, no volvería a perder a su familia, dejo la puerta tal y como Kate la había dejado minutos antes y camino hasta la habitación de esta, entro con cuidado por si se había vuelto a dormir y el caer del agua, le hizo ver que ella estaba duchándose, se mordió el labio con picardía, al comprobar que la puerta del baño no estaba cerrada del todo y se la podía escuchar cantando una canción, una canción muy especial para ellos, apoyo su espalda en la pared contigua al baño y cerro los ojos sin dejar de sonreir, volviendo su mente atrás

_Flashback_

_La miro y sonrió con dulzura- voy a terminar detestando esa canción, ¿sabes?-, ella lo miro y alzo la ceja, su gesto se torno entre indignado y malhumorado_

_B: yo tengo que aguantar tus absurdas teorías y tu no puedes aguantarme a mi cantando-, sonrió divertido y paso la yema de sus dedos por la espalda de ella que estaba tumbada boca abajo, pero con la cabeza levemente inclinada mirándolo-no, no sonrías, ahora le pediré a Lanie que venga conmigo a verlo actuar, que había comprado dos entradas para el concierto que da en Manhattan pero como te burlas de mí, no quiero ir contigo_

_Lo golpeo con fuerza cogiéndolo desprevenido y haciéndolo tumbar fuera de la cama, sonrió complacida y cerró los ojos y siguió tarareando la canción._

_Desde el suelo se quejo pero estallo en una carcajada, gateo hasta el otro lado de la cama por donde ella se encontraba y asomo su cabeza por la misma, levanto la almohada que cubría el rostro de la mujer que amaba y se inclino hasta llevar sus labios al oído de ella_

_It's amaizing how you can speak rigth to my heart_

_Without saying a Word,you can light up the dark_

_Try as i may, i can never explain_

_What i hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me,_

_The touch of your hand says you'll cacth me, wherever i fall_

_You say it best_

_**WHEN YOU SAY NOTHING AT ALL**_

_La miro antes de continuar con la siguiente estrofa, pero se vio interrumpido por los labios de ella, que tenían un sabor salado muy característico de sus lagrimas, las recogió entre sus labios, inclinándose aun mas sobre ella sin dejar de besarla y volvió a amarla despacio, sin prisas y con todo el tiempo por delante._

_Fin del flashback_

Abrió los ojos , al tiempo que su cuerpo reaccionaba solo y se metía con ella dentro de la ducha, abrazandola por la espalda, cabía recordar que había sido él y no Lanie quien la había acompañado a ese concierto y quien al final de la noche la había besado de nuevo cuando, los ojos de ella volvían a llenarse de lágrimas al recordar la canción- **when you say nothing at all**

Giro su rostro sorprendida al encontrarlo allí y enredo sus dedos en el cabello ya húmedo de él-la recuerdas-, lo vio asentir y deslizo su mano hasta la mejilla de él para poder besarlo con dulzura, se pego después a su pecho suspirando y dejo que fuera Castle quien cerrara la llave del agua y la sacara de la ducha, la secara con mimo y la vistiera entre besos y caricias.

Para cuando los niños se despertaron, ellos ya tomaban café en la cocina, sin decirse nada solo mirándose y sonriéndose de manera cómplice.

Castle fue el encargado de darles de desayunar mientras que Kate lo preparaba todo para vestirlos y después poderlos llevar al colegio- podría acostumbrarme fácilmente a esta rutina-, las palabras salieron por si solas de su boca, en un tono demasiado bajo como para ser escuchado por otra persona que no fuera ella misma, lo que no contaba es que él estaba justo detrás de ella

C: yo también

Tenso su cuerpo, relajándolo casi al instante cuando sintió la mano de él recorrer su espalda- los niños ya están preparados, insisten en ir en mi coche, no entiendo porque les gusta tanto-se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que Kate lo miraba y sonreía

B: venga Castle, por qué va a ser, porque es grande, con los cristales oscuros y tiene millones de botones que poder tocar, es como un paraíso para ellos, al igual que para ti

Frunció un poco el ceño- me acabas de llamar crio-, era mas una afirmación que una pregunta, de hecho el gesto divertido en la cara de ella, se lo confirmaba, hizo un gracioso puchero- aún así si vamos en mi coche, después tendremos que pasar por el loft para poder cambiarme de ropa

B: eso levantará sospechas en la comisaría Castle

Se encogió de hombros- y qué-, le guiño un ojo y salió de la habitación reuniéndose con los niños en el salón para ayudarlos a ponerse la mochila y prepararse para salir, minutos mas tarde pasada la sorpresa que aún sentía en su cuerpo, Kate también se reunió con su familia, marchándose los cuatro para poner rumbo al colegio de los pequeños.

Sonrió de medio lado, cuando la "tierna" imagen ante sus ojos parecía reproducirse a cámara lenta, con el objetivo de su cámara antigua, saco varias instantáneas que mas tarde revelaría él mismo para no levantar sospecha.

Ahora que tenía todo lo que tenía, podría soltar a esos incordios que lo estaban volviendo loco y se centraría únicamente en volverlo loco a él, a su oponente perfecto.

Enfoco de nuevo su mirada, en aquella estampa tan familiar y después cogió la fotografía de Castle que guardaba en la guantera de su coche- ya conozco tu punto débil Ricky...ó una carcajada casi tétrica y arranco el motor antes de que pudiese ser descubierto y su plan se fuese al traste.

Dio una vuelta sobre si misma y no supo que hacer, sintió la mirada de Castle sobre ella, pero no lo miro, se sentía ridícula, por primera vez en todos los años que se conocían y de todas las veces que había estado allí, esta era la primera vez que no sabía que hacer o donde situarse

C: Kate...

B: lo sé, sé que quieres decirme pero es que no sé me siento extraña

C: a mi me paso igual, es porque...

B: porque ellas no están

Se acerco a ella y puso su mano en su cadera- ellas siempre estarán aquí, porque su recuerdo sigue vivo, así que solo tienes que hacer como hago yo, que puedo sentir aún las risas de Alexis llenando la estancia o los lamentos de mi madre porque su querida escuela se había inundado

Cerro los ojos un momento y lo que él había dicho cobro fuerza dentro de ella, podía sentir a Martha envolviéndola en su abrazo y como Alexis le contaba sus avances con el chico que le gustaba, parecía tan real que se sintió abrumada, pego su cabeza al pecho de Castle y el corazón de él bombeaba con intensidad.

La separo lentamente de su cuerpo y la miro directamente a los ojos- me ha costado, cuatro años de mi vida, aprender a vivir con su recuerdo, a cerrar heridas y a perdonar, sé que ellas donde quiera que estén, están bien porque están juntas, sé que tu tampoco lo has pasado bien, solo necesitamos seguir caminando Kate

B: a veces duele Castle, la mayoría de las veces

C: tenemos que aprender a que no duela

Suspiro y asintió, eso era tan difícil, tanto pero mas difícil era no haberlo tenido cerca todo ese tiempo y ahora que él había vuelto, si algo tenía claro, es que no podía dejarlo marchar de nuevo, no ahora

C: voy a cambiarme y nos vamos, que seguro que se están preguntando donde estamos

Lo vio desaparecer de su campo de visión y volvió a girar sobre si misma cual peonza, ladeo la cabeza y se acerco al estante, cogiendo entre sus manos la fotografía que allí descansaba, paso la yema de sus dedos por el cristal y sintió su piel erizarse por el contacto frío, volvió a dejarla en la repisa y observo, su propia sonrisa en aquella fotografía, en aquellos días era completamente feliz

Se apoyo en el escritorio y giro su cabeza un momento viendo como Castle había dejado dos camisas sobre la cama y las contemplaba ensimismado-la azul, Castle, la azul-, él le devolvió una sonrisa acompañada de un gesto de aprobación con el pulgar hacia arriba, sacudió la cabeza riendo, si es que era mas crio que sus gemelos, volvió a girar su cabeza y enfoco la pantalla táctil de Castle, se acerco a ella y la miro con recelo- ¿aún guardas secretos?- la toco y la pantalla se encendió, dejando ver las anotaciones y las pistas del caso de los niños secuestrados, volvió a apoyarse en el escritorio sin apartar su mirada de la pantalla pero no enfocando nada de lo que allí ponía, sino recordando lo que esa misma pantalla reflejaba tiempo atrás

_Flashback_

_Daba vueltas como una leona enjaulada por el salón del loft esperando a que Castle se dignara a aparecer, iban a llegar tarde al estreno de la obra de Martha y él parecía no inmutarse, camino a pasos apresurados hasta cruzar el umbral de la habitación de él y se paro delante del escritorio dejando su bolso allí, sin darse cuenta de que el mando de la pantalla táctil de Castle estaba debajo, lo vio debatirse entre dos camisas- la azul Castle, la azul-, le gustaba verlo con ese color, hacía que sus ojos cobraran mas intensidad, bufó exasperada y se dio la vuelta mirando de manera desmesurada la pantalla que ella misma en un descuido había encendido_

_B: pero esto qué significa_

_Lo sintió ponerse a su lado y giro el rostro, con una mezcla de perplejidad, confusión e indignación-dime que tienes una buena explicación para esto Castle_

_C: la tengo aunque tu no logres verla_

_B: pues explícamela porque ahora lo que veo, es que te has dedicado a investigar un caso que tu mismo me pediste que dejará_

_C: si te decía algo de esto, si te dejaba continuar, volverías a ponerte en la línea de fuego y..._

_Cogió aire y se paso la mano por la cara, en gesto cansado- no podía permitir eso y menos ahora_

_B: tenías que habérmelo dicho_

_C: igual que tu tenías que haberme dicho a mi, que me habías escuchado, ninguno de los dos fue del todo sincero con el otro pero lo hicimos para protegernos_

_B: una vez dijiste que eso no era protección, si no, cobardía_

_C: y lo es, táchame de cobarde entonces, si con eso consigo mantenerte a salvo_

_Lo miro y volvió a mirar la pantalla- ninguna mentira más-, cogió el mando y apago la pantalla para no ver más aquellas imágenes, no hasta que Castle, le contará todo lo que había averguado_

_C: ninguna más, vamos..._

_Fin del flashback_

C: ¿vamos?

La miro concentrada delante de la pantalla, que ya no reflejaba nada y puso su mano sobre su hombro-Kate, ¿estás bien?-

Volvió en si algo aturdida y asintió a duras penas-si, solo recordaba, es mejor que nos marchemos o mandaran a alguien a por nosotros-, sonrió de medio lado, pensando que sobretodo la compañera de Castle, que debería de estarse subiendo por las paredes al no saber donde él se había metido.

Continuará...

N/A : la canción a la que hago referencia en el primer flashback es esta: .com/watch?v=zCikyxvMIy8


	11. Chapter 11

_Anteriormente_

_C: ¿vamos?_

_La miro concentrada delante de la pantalla, que ya no reflejaba nada y puso su mano sobre su hombro-Kate, ¿estás bien?-_

_Volvió en si algo aturdida y asintió a duras penas-si, solo recordaba, es mejor que nos marchemos o mandaran a alguien a por nosotros-, sonrió de medio lado, pensando que sobretodo la compañera de Castle, que debería de estarse subiendo por las paredes al no saber donde él se había metido_

**Capitulo 11:**

Miro la recopilación de periódicos amontonados unos encima de los otros y frunció el ceño, había algo que no cuadraba con todo aquello, por qué liberar a todos los niños de golpe, sin dejarle pista alguna, había mirado cada artículo, cada sección, hasta la parte de defunciones de aquellos periódicos y ninguno de ellos guardaba relación, con algún hecho acontecido en su vida.

Se paso los dedos por el puente de la nariz y miro la pantalla, algo fallaba, pero el qué, la respuesta solo podía dársela, su némesis.

Se dejo caer en la silla y apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas, metiendo posteriormente su cabeza entre sus manos, bufando casi de manera iracunda, desde Washington le estaban exigiendo volver, el tipo había liberado a los niños pero él no estaba dispuesto a volver, no ahora, no hasta que lo cazará, esto ya era una cuestión personal.

Giro su cabeza y lo primero que su vista enfoco fue el escritorio vacío de Kate, se había ido a recoger a los gemelos al colegio, se permitió un atisbo de sonrisa, que pronto desapareció cuando una figura se puso en su campo de visión, levanto lentamente la cabeza, con parsimonia, sabía que cuando sus ojos chocaran con los de la otra persona no iba a ser nada bueno, finalmente cuando esto sucedió apretó la mandíbula

C: ya sé lo que vas a decir, así que ahórratelo, el Jefe Kersh ya ha hablado conmigo hace un par de horas

Ella chasqueo la lengua y se apoyo de manera suave contra el escritorio, que quedaba justo en frente de él, cruzo sus brazos en un gesto defensivo como construyendo una muralla entre ellos y después alzo el mentón, en señal de desafío

Alyssa: bueno, entonces como todo lo sabes y todo lo ves, señor omnipresente- cogió aire fuertemente y se mentalizo de que tenía que estar relajada- ya sabrás que hable con Kersh y le pedí un tiempo prudencial de dos semanas más aquí en Nueva York, solo tú y yo para resolver los asuntos pendientes

Alzo la vista hasta los ojos de su compañera, entre avergonzado y sorprendido, se acerco a ella y le acaricio la mejilla-siento mucho mi actitud las últimas semanas-, ella giro el rostro, no siendo capaz de aguantar esa mirada color del mar sobre la suya, sin claudicar

Alyssa: mira...-hizo una pausa prudencial, sopesando con calma, sus siguientes palabras, no quería herirlo, no de forma consciente, aunque a veces fuera inevitable- ya no sé ni cómo llamarte, si Alexander, Rick, Castle- suspiro de nuevo y se aparto un poco de él rompiendo el contacto que aún Castle mantenía sobre su mejilla-entiendo que al volver a Nueva York, todas las viejas heridas se hayan abierto, entiendo que este caso sea algo personal, maldita sea hasta para mí se ha convertido en algo personal, lo que no puedo tolerar, es tu falta de confianza hacia tu equipo, por mucho que te duela, nosotros, yo soy tu compañera, yo, no ella

Abrió los ojos casi de manera desmesurada, así que todo esto se trataba de un reclamo, de celos, de usurpación de lugares, agacho la cabeza y miro sus zapatos, realmente sin saber muy bien a dónde mirar, que podía decirle, si, sé que tu ocupas el lugar como mi compañera pero ella va a serlo siempre, mi compañera de vida, eso no podía decírselo, tenía que dejar de ser tan pasional, es verdad lo que Alyssa había dicho, desde que había llegado a Nueva York todo había florecido de nuevo en su interior, las viejas heridas habían sido abiertas y el amor había salido de su escondite para no querer volver nunca más a el, había descubierto, la intensidad de los sentimientos que aparecían dentro de él cuando estaba cerca de sus pequeños, cuando Alex hacia una travesura o cuando Johanna utilizaba una lógica aplastante para una niña de tres años, admiraba profundamente a sus hijos porque eran una mezcla perfecta y armónica de Kate y él y se reclamaba a cada momento no haber podido disfrutar de ellos por su soberbia, su afán de proyectar su dolor y la facilidad de culpar a alguien más débil en aquel momento de la muerte de su madre y su hija.

Cuando creyó que era el momento de dejar de divagar sobre los cambios que el destino le tenía deparado, se acerco con pasos inseguros pero gestos decididos hacia Alyssa y paso sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de ella abrazándola, la sintió tensa e incluso incomoda, no por el abrazo, ese gesto era muy intimo de ellos, sabía que era por el lugar, sabía que Espósito y Ryan estarían mirando, incluso podía adivinar la mirada de Gates por encima de sus gafas como escrutándole y maldiciéndole por estar jugando a dos bandas pero esa no era la realidad, conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de su compañera hacia él pero nunca le había dejado la puerta abierta, la puerta de sus sentimientos estaban cerradas a cal y canto y una única persona era la portadora de la llave.

Había dejado a los niños en casa de su padre, le parecía el lugar más seguro en este momento, estaba deseando llegar al precinto y contarle a Castle que las profesoras del colegio le habían dicho que durante toda la mañana habían visto, un camaro del 85 azul eléctrico dando vueltas por los alrededores, estaba asustada, realmente asustada, no podría pasar de nuevo por una situación que pusiera en riesgo a los suyos, a medida que iba caminando dirección a su escritorio, la ansiedad dentro de ella crecía con mayor intensidad, ansiedad que daba paso al desconcierto y más tarde al sentimiento más doloroso para ella, el de la traición, no podía creerse lo que sus ojos veían, la forma en que la estaba abrazando, cómo era posible que llevaran noches juntos en familia y ahora estuviera abrazando a otra, esa otra que la miraba siempre con resquemor, con altanería, como desafiándola y dándole a entender que podía ganar esta batalla pero que la Guerra, nunca la tendría ganada.

Se mordió el labio por dentro hasta sentir dolor y apretó los puños, tosió levemente al llegar a ellos y golpeo el escritorio con la palma de su mano, creando un ruido demasiado estridente para sus oídos

B: le interesará saber agente Rodgers, que las profesoras del colegio de mis hijos- remarco aquel mi, mirándolo con intensidad, justo en el momento que había logrado que ellos se separaran y recibiera una mirada incrédula por parte de él-, me han comentado que han visto durante toda la mañana, un coche, más específicamente un camaro del año 85, azul eléctrico, dando vueltas alrededor de la escuela y que a la salida del recreo se ha quedado parado en la esquina, si es el hombre que están buscando más vale que no se acerque a ellos

Sintió todo su cuerpo temblar de rabia, no solo por como ella le había hablado, si no porque todo empezaba a cobrar vida en su mente, por eso había liberado a los niños, ya no le interesaban, ahora iba a por sus hijos, se acerco a ella con angustia

C: dónde los has dejado?

Lo miro desafiante pero no por mucho tiempo, podía sentir la angustia de él, casi tan acuciante como la suya por si algo les sucedía a los pequeños-están con mi padre, es un lugar seguro

C: para él ningún lugar es demasiado seguro-miro a Ryan y Espósito y ellos supieron captar lo que había detrás de la misma, se levantaron de sus asientos, saliendo del precinto, volvió a mirar a Kate-tu también tienes que ponerte a salvo

B: pero qué dices, yo no voy a esconderme

Lo miro malhumorada, pero qué se creía, ella no iba a huir, se dio media vuelta aunque fue sujeta, se giro y clavo su mirada en la azul que tanto amaba y odiaba a la vez- suéltame-, el tono de voz que había utilizado no dejaba lugar a dudas, no quería tenerlo delante, no quería respirar el mismo aire que él, no en ese momento, no después de haber visto aquel abrazo, sintió como la presión en su brazo se hacía cada vez más floja hasta ser liberada completamente, se permitió mirarlo un segundo y su corazón casi dar un vuelco al verlo, con los dos brazos caídos y la cabeza agachada como si fuese un muñeco roto pero aún así siguió su camino

Alyssa que había sido espectadora sin quererlo realmente de aquella lucha de titanes, se sintió por primera vez, en el tiempo que llevaban allí, sobre pasada con la cantidad de sentimientos que esos dos podían transmitir, así que haciendo algo impropio en ella, decidió seguir a la detective, que era bastante escurridiza, la encontró en el gimnasio de la comisaría golpeando a puño descubierto, el saco de boxeo, se acerco por detrás y puso sus manos en forma de bloqueo para que no pudiera golpear

Alyssa: creo que es hora que usted y yo hablemos, detective

B: si vienes a decirme algo para justificar lo que he visto, no hace falta, te lo regalo, quédatelo, total, cuando tengáis al secuestrador, él volverá a marcharse y a desaparecer

Sintió que las lágrimas bajaban ya sin remedio por sus mejillas y se sintió terriblemente incomoda por mostrarse débil ante aquella mujer, que parecía estudiar cada uno de sus movimientos o sus palabras, se giro, no siendo capaz de aguantar tanta tensión y enterró su cara en sus manos, comenzando a temblar ligeramente a causa de las lágrimas.

Podría decir que aquello que había visto segundos antes no la había conmovido, pero sería mentir descaradamente, ella había sido entrenada para ser fría en la lucha, para mantener siempre la mente en un plano en el que los sentimientos no interfirieran aunque la empatía siempre había sido uno de sus fuertes, cosa que consideraba un hándicap, se acerco con pasos milimetrados hasta Beckett y puso una mano con cuidado en su hombro

Alyssa: estoy enamorada de Alexander- sintió el cuerpo de Beckett tensarse y sonrió no con malicia si no con soberbia-, estoy enamorada de un hombre que no existe, que no es sino un reflejo de quien fue, porque aunque él se haya cambiado el nombre, aunque luche contra todo y se resista, no deja de ser Richard Castle, el novelista, el hijo y padre que perdió a su familia, no deja de ser el hombre que se dedico a perseguir a una detective poniendo como escusa que era su musa y lo que pasaba es que se había enamorado irremediablemente de ella

Hizo una pausa quitando su mano del hombro de la otra y rodeo su cuerpo hasta quedarse frente a frente, frunció un poco el ceño y después sonrió con ironía

Alyssa: no puedes regalármelo, porque él no pertenece a nadie que no seas tú, crees que va a volver sin más a Washitong, a nuestro jefe le importa poco si encontramos a ese chiflado, los niños están a salvo y en casa, esa era la meta, Alexander o Castle como tú lo llamas, lleva dos días dándole largas para volver y aunque sé que quiere coger a ese tipo, lo que más le angustia es tener que irse y pensar que va a abandonaros, si fueras capaz de mirarlo, podrías ver la preocupación en su rostro, lo que viste en aquella sala fue un abrazo, entre compañeros, porque como le dije a él, lo mismo te voy a decir a ti aunque os duela, aquí soy yo su compañera, no tu, yo debería de conocer antes que nadie los movimientos de este caso y no lo hago por una cuestión de celos, lo hago por profesionalidad porque ambos estáis demasiado metidos en este asunto como para daros cuenta de que algo se os está escapando de las manos y no podéis verlo mientras que yo podría hacerlo, así que, ya que no puedo pedírselo a él, te lo pido a ti, dejad de comportaros como críos, como si quisierais encontrar cualquier forma de romper lo que tenéis para haceros daño, porque créeme detective, nunca he visto unos sentimientos tan reales, tan palpables como los vuestros

Miro a la otra con la boca entre abierta y se sintió terriblemente mal, avergonzada y apabullada, como si fuese una cría a la que han llamado la atención por hacer una travesura, se limpio los restos de las lágrimas de los ojos y cogió aire

B: lo siento, cuando se fue mi mundo se derrumbo y lo único que me ayudo a seguir adelante fue enterarme que estaba embarazada

Ladeo la cabeza y puso su mano en el hombro de la detective- pues es por esos niños, que ahora tenemos que centrar toda nuestra atención, para evitar que les pase algo, detective, aquí todos luchamos por el mismo fin-

Kate asintió y sonrió levemente- creo que deberíamos volver o Castle empezará a hacer tonterías-, Alyssa rio y asintió

Cuando ambas volvieron al lugar anterior se extrañaron de no verlo allí, la una miro a la otra con gesto interrogante y mientras la rubia se acercaba al escritorio donde antes había estado Castle, Beckett se situaba delante del panel donde estaba toda la información del caso

Alyssa: esto no es bueno

Kate se giro hacia la otra y la miro sosteniendo un trozo de papel en el que podía vislumbrarse una dirección algo borrosa- si es que no se le puede dejar solo, venga detective vamos antes de que este hombre cometa una locura...

Continuará...


	12. Nota de Autora

**N/a:**

Hola a todos/as, sé que he estado un tiempo, bastante largo sin publicar capítulos del fic, no voy a abandonarlo, como ya le comenté a varias personas, no suelo abandonar los proyectos, he estado algo liada y falta de inspiración, pero ya está en el horno los dos próximos capítulos que espero tenerlos para mas tardar el domingo. Siento muchísimo la espera, prometo compensación.

Para aquellos seguidores de la historia que también me seguían en twitter, cambié de cuenta y en mi perfil esta la cuenta nueva, por si me quieren seguir de nuevo.

Gracias por la comprensión y más tardar el lunes os tengo con dos capítulos nuevos. Saludos.


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A: **

**Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, prometo que en breve, más tardar el miércoles pero que seguramente sea antes os colgaré otro y será el último, gracias por la espera y espero que os guste.**

_Anteriormente_

_Miro a la otra con la boca entre abierta y se sintió terriblemente mal, avergonzada y apabullada, como si fuese una cría a la que han llamado la atención por hacer una travesura, se limpio los restos de las lágrimas de los ojos y cogió aire_

_B: lo siento, cuando se fue mi mundo se derrumbo y lo único que me ayudo a seguir adelante fue enterarme que estaba embarazada_

_Ladeo la cabeza y puso su mano en el hombro de la detective- pues es por esos niños, que ahora tenemos que centrar toda nuestra atención, para evitar que les pase algo, detective, aquí todos luchamos por el mismo fin-_

_Kate asintió y sonrió levemente- creo que deberíamos volver o Castle empezará a hacer tonterías-, Alyssa rio y asintió_

_Cuando ambas volvieron al lugar anterior se extrañaron de no verlo allí, la una miro a la otra con gesto interrogante y mientras la rubia se acercaba al escritorio donde antes había estado Castle, Beckett se situaba delante del panel donde estaba toda la información del caso_

_Alyssa: esto no es bueno_

_Kate se giro hacia la otra y la miro sosteniendo un trozo de papel en el que podía vislumbrarse una dirección algo borrosa- si es que no se le puede dejar solo, venga detective vamos antes de que este hombre cometa una locura._

**Capitulo 12:**

Había volado directamente desde el precinto sin ni siquiera molestarse en ir a buscar ni a Kate ni a Alyssa, esto era algo que debía de solucionar él mismo, sin involucrar a nadie, sin tener que perder a nadie más.

Además la llamada de ese psicópata había sido muy precisa, no podía parar de repetir esas palabras en su mente _Richard, Richard, Richard, te pensabas que te iba a devolver a todos esos niños sin nada a cambio, pensaba que eras más inteligente, ahora el juego ha cambiado, mis intereses son otros, unos gemelitos muy pero que muy importantes para ti._

Lo había amenazado, insultado, le había jurado vaciar todo el cargador de su pistola en él, si se acercaba a un solo milímetro de distancia de sus hijos pero parecía que sus palabras no tenían efecto en aquel maniático, ni si quiera había sonado perturbado ante aquellas palabras, sino más bien complacido, había soltado una carcajada profunda y le había dado una dirección.

La había medio mal apuntado en un block de notas que había encontrado encima del escritorio de Beckett y había salido como alma que llevaba el diablo, en medio del trayecto había comprobado que los niños aún seguían en el colegio, había llamado a Jim, sobresaltando al que en otro tiempo había sido "su" suegro y le había pedido que recogiera a los pequeños que en el colegio estaban avisados que iría por ellos y que solo se los entregaría a ellos, le dio una dirección a donde dirigirse y le suplico que por favor intentará no levantar sospechas y no cruzar palabra con nadie, le dio también la descripción del coche que aquel hijo de puta utilizaba para acechar a sus hijos.

Estaba seguro que Jim seguiría al pie de la letra sus indicaciones, sus nietos junto con su hija eran su razón de vivir, igual que para él, ahora que los tenía no iba a dejar que un desequilibrado se los arrebatará, como sucediera cuatro años atrás con sus otros dos motores.

Apretó el volante entre sus dedos y aceleró al máximo que pudo, consiguiendo de esa forma liberar parte de la rabia y la impotencia que tenía encima.

Alyssa miraba a Beckett por el rabillo del ojo sin quitar la mirada de la carretera pero sin tampoco desviar la vista de las acciones de la detective- si tu estás nerviosa, más nervioso se pondrá él-, Kate giro la cabeza para mirarla y suspiro-es que no sé en qué demonios está pensando este hombre-, bufo e intento nuevamente marcar el teléfono de su pareja, otra vez sin éxito, pues le salía una y otra vez el mensaje de la operadora dando a entender que Castle había apagado su móvil.

El escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda al entrar en aquel lugar estaba íntimamente ligado a las nauseas que sentía en aquel momento, aquel embarcadero abandonado era algo lúgubre, mal oliente, daba miedo, realmente aterrador, cualquier persona evitaría entrar ahí, pero él no era cualquier persona, en otros tiempos había descrito escenas como estas en sus libros y ahora estaba acostumbrado a que tipos como con el que estaba tratando podía escoger cualquier lugar insólito para cometer algún tipo de acto o simplemente hacerle perder el tiempo.

Movió la puerta con sumo cuidado aún así fue en vano, aquella estructura de metal y madera pareció crujir bajo su mano haciendo un gran estruendo, bufo exasperado, desde que hubiera aparcado el coche y entrado en aquel recinto todo parecía haberse ralentizado, como si fuera una película antigua en la que los fotogramas se mueven a paso de tortuga creando un efecto óptico de lentitud.

Su instinto le decía que algo iba mal, esa sensación en su cuerpo, el latido desbocado de su corazón, incluso estaba temblando imperceptiblemente-no puedes ir más rápido- su mirada insistente hacia la otra agente federal parecía no causar efecto, no entendía como podía estar tan impasible y ella estaba muerta de miedo, no había sido entrenada para estas situaciones, pensaba que había pasado por todo después de su balazo pero el miedo de perderlo a él, era incluso superior que cualquier otro. Estaba segura que eso era lo que Castle sentía cada vez que ella se ponía en peligro y más después del balazo, por eso la sobreprotegía demasiado. Bufo al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta por la rubia agente y giro su cabeza hacia el otro lado mordiéndose el labio y conteniendo sus sentimientos, lo que menos necesita era quebrarse ahora.

La sangre se le helo por completo, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y su mandíbula se tensiono con los demás músculos de su cuerpo, lo que tenía delante de él, era un acto enfermizo y se dio cuenta que con quien estaba tratando no iba a parar, no hasta que no quisiera, que era una marioneta a sus manos.

Se acerco al primer maniquí colgado del techo y lo bajo con mucho cuidado, se fijo en la foto que había clavada justo en el centro atravesada por un puñal, era un recorte de prensa con la noticia de las muertes de su madre y su hija y lo que había quedado del lugar, cerro el puño entorno a sí mismo y dejo el muñeco de goma en el suelo, acercándose a los otros dos que estaban unidos por la mano como si se la estuvieran cogiendo, le costó un poco más que al anterior descolgarlo y lo arranco con furia dejándolo también en el suelo, cada muñeco llevaba una foto, en uno, una de Johanna, en el otro, de Alex y un mensaje escrito en pintura roja imitando a la sangre _serán los siguientes _

Apretó de nuevo los puños esta vez los dos y se acerco al maniquí, mucho más grande, mucho más alejado y que giraba y giraba sin parar como si la corriente de aire casi helado que se estaba colando entre las rendijas de madera de aquel tétrico lugar estuvieran en combinación con el plan minuciosamente trazado de aquel descerebrado.

Se puso frente aquel muñeco y lo analizo de forma concienzuda, no había foto alguna en el, solamente una hoja en blanco con un interrogante en color rojo en medio, se paso la mano por la cara y gruño- a qué coño estás jugando?-su voz resonó en todo el lugar con una rabia inusitada, algo le decía que aquel que jugaba con él, estaba muy cerca, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos, como también sabía que los tres primeros maniquís solo servían para acrecentar su rabia.

Ambas se bajaron del coche, una más rápido que la otra, tanto que trastabillo y fue a parar de bruces contra el suelo, se sintió realmente ridícula, Alyssa la miro desde arriba y la ayudo a levantar-sé que es fácil decirlo pero tienes que calmarte así no solucionamos nada, no sabemos que nos vamos a encontrar allá adentro, ni si Alexander sigue aquí- desvió su mirada hacia el otro coche de la agencia, nada le aseguraba que aquel psicópata se hubiese llevado a su compañero por otros medios y más al no recibir respuesta telefónica por su parte, suspiro de nuevo intentando armar un plan, o que el plan que había estado intentando armar en el camino volviera a ella, porque parecía que todo se había desmontado conforme se bajaba al coche-creo que hay dos puertas, una por detrás y esa otra-señalando por la que Castle había entrado tiempo antes- yo iré por la de atrás- se apresuro a decir Kate, no muy convencida Alyssa asintió, ambas se separaron y cogieron diferentes caminos.

Había dado un rodeo completo a aquel embarcadero, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, había dejado incluso sus zapatos tirados en algún punto para que las maderas no crujieran de forma estrepitosa a su paso, escucho las voces de Castle y Alyssa hablando y levanto su arma, una sensación de desasosiego le creció en el pecho aumento el ritmo y se fue acercando a pasos apresurados hasta las otras dos figuras cuando sintió que algo la agarraba, en el momento que fue a girar la cabeza sintió un pinchazo en el cuello-Castleee-grito casi sin fuerzas hasta que perdido totalmente la conciencia.

Sus alertas se dispararon y miro por todos lados hasta enfocar su vista en un cuerpo que caía de manera inerte sobre unos brazos, trato de buscar la otra figura pero estaba oculta tras unos maderas-déjala- grito de manera furiosa, comenzó a correr hacia allí cuando las maderas cedieron a su paso haciéndolo caer hacia el agua pantanosa- Noooooooo, Kateeeee-

Se movió rápida dejando a su compañero donde estaba, de allí tenía la seguridad que no se iba a mover salió por la otra entrada y disparo varias veces a la furgoneta de color gris oscuro que se alejaba de su vista, en una de esas rompiendo uno de los cristales, corrió hasta quedarse sin aliento y perder de vista el coche, se maldijo internamente y llamo dando parte de la descripción, sabía que sería en vano pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, volvió a sus pasos y cuando llego se encontró con la figura de su compañero saliendo del embarcadero cubierto de lodo y con la pistola en mano, negó.

Lo miro y confronto su mirada con su némesis después de tanto meses podía por fin ponerle un rostro a esa voz, miro a la otra persona que lo acompañaba y apretó la mandíbula aunque intento que ninguno de sus sentimientos quedará reflejado en su rostro la tensión en su cuerpo lo delataba

C: vamos suéltala, el trato era este, yo me presentaba ante ti, estoy solo

La risotada que salio de los labios de aquel, le helo la sangre- no es tan fácil Ricky, estoy seguro que en alguna parte de tu cuerpo llevas un arma además quien me asegura que no hay nadie escondido en algún rincón-

C: tiene que valerte mi palabra, como me ha valido a mi, el venir hasta aquí solo, lo dejaste claro, la dejarías libre si me entregaba a ti aún así tienes razón

Se levanto el pantalón por la parte del tobillo lanzando una navaja y después repitió el gesto solo levantando levemente su camiseta y sacando de allí una pistola que fue a parar al mismo lugar que la navaja- muy bien Ricky ahora si que puedo confiar en ti- le dio un empujón al cuerpo de la detective que comenzó a correr hacia Castle- nada de trampas Ricky-

La mirada de Kate le heló la sangre, esa suplica impresa en ella, pero tenía que mantener el control, no podía perder los nervios, no ahora y menos en esta situación- sal de aquí ahora-, vio el cuerpo de ella tensionarse y al pasar por su lado ni si quiera la miro si no que comenzó a acercarse hasta el otro.

Se quedo un momento helada hasta que sintió el destello de una luz, miro al lado contrario de donde se encontraba y pudo vislumbrar la figura de la otra agente federal, soltó un poco de aire que tenía contenido y corrió hasta la salida hasta que sintió el primer disparo.

_**-No, noooo...Castleeeee-grito como si la vida se le fuera en un suspiro junto con la de él, casi rasgándose la voz, sintiendo como de un momento a otro su respiración, se cortaba al ver caer el cuerpo de Castle al suelo con la sangre producida por el balazo salpicando por todos lados.**_

_**Sentía los brazos de Alyssa sujetándola y no dejando que se moviera de su lado, quería correr allí, con él, quería vaciar el cargador de su pistola en aquel asesino, quería hacerlo callar, dejar de sentir esa risa maquiavélica que se le estaba clavando en los oídos.**_

_**Todas sus fuerzas se terminaron de derrumbar cuando veía que por más que gritaba, el cuerpo inerte de Castle no se levantaba del suelo, su cuerpo no pudo más y su mente colapso, desmayándose entre los brazos de la otra agente federal.**_

Se despertó sobresaltada, empapada en sudor y con las sábanas enredadas en su tibio cuerpo, aún con los ojos cerrados, estiro su brazo derecho palpando la cama y encontrándola vacía, se mordió el labio y suspiro.

Se incorporó, quedando semiacostada en la cama, intentando enfocar su vista y situarse, como había comprobado anteriormente al palpar la parte de Castle estaba vacía, vacía como ecos que se repetían en su mente, reproduciendo esas imágenes vividas en su sueño, eran reales, tan reales que dolían, encogió su cuerpo en si misma abrazando sus rodillas y comenzando a llorar, de forma amarga e intranquila...

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**Bueno aquí está el último capítulo de este fic, al final se ha retrasado un poquillo pero hay cuestiones de la vida diaria que no se pueden retrasar.**

**Como siempre muchas gracias por haber seguido la historia con tanto ímpetu y sentimiento, para mi fue un placer poder escribirla y compartirla con vosotros. Gracias también por esperar mis eternos tiempos sin colgar capitulo y no desistir.**

**No me extiendo mas en la despedida, como siempre, Castle no me pertenece, es propiedad de Andrew Marlowe y su mente privilegiada así como a la ABC.**

**Si fueran de mi creación, cuantas cosas hubieran cambiado desde hace tiempo.**

**La canción en la que me inspire para escribir el fic, se titula Somewhere love remains de Lady Antebelum, por si la queréis escuchar leyendo el último capítulo**

_Anteriormente_

_**-No, noooo...Castleeeee-grito como si la vida se le fuera en un suspiro junto con la de él, casi rasgándose la voz, sintiendo como de un momento a otro su respiración, se cortaba al ver caer el cuerpo de Castle al suelo con la sangre producida por el balazo salpicando por todos lados.**_

_**Sentía los brazos de Alyssa sujetándola y no dejando que se moviera de su lado, quería correr allí, con él, quería vaciar el cargador de su pistola en aquel asesino, quería hacerlo callar, dejar de sentir esa risa maquiavélica que se le estaba clavando en los oídos.**_

_**Todas sus fuerzas se terminaron de derrumbar cuando veía que por más que gritaba, el cuerpo inerte de Castle no se levantaba del suelo, su cuerpo no pudo más y su mente colapso, desmayándose entre los brazos de la otra agente federal.**_

_Se despertó sobresaltada, empapada en sudor y con las sábanas enredadas en su tibio cuerpo, aún con los ojos cerrados, estiro su brazo derecho palpando la cama y encontrándola vacía, se mordió el labio y suspiro._

_Se incorporó, quedando semiacostada en la cama, intentando enfocar su vista y situarse, como había comprobado anteriormente al palpar la parte de Castle estaba vacía, vacía como ecos que se repetían en su mente, reproduciendo esas imágenes vividas en su sueño, eran reales, tan reales que dolían, encogió su cuerpo en si misma abrazando sus rodillas y comenzando a llorar, de forma amarga e intranquila..._

**Capítulo final:**

No sabía cuánto tiempo exactamente había pasado, todo estaba demasiado confuso en su mente, ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo había llegado a parar a su cama, lo único seguro en su mente era la sucesión de imágenes que se iban repitiendo como una mala película de terror, pero sin ser una película, sino la más cruel y absurda realidad.

Se encogió mas en si misma y sollozo mas fuerte, escondiendo al máximo su cabeza entre sus manos, creando un ovillo con su propio cuerpo, sintió la puerta de la habitación abrirse pero ni siquiera quiso levantar la vista, para qué, si sabía perfectamente que la única persona que ella quería ver, estaría ahora en el laboratorio de la doce, siendo seguramente despedazado por el instrumental de Lanie, apretaba cada vez mas los ojos y la imagen del cuerpo de Castle cayendo al suelo por el impacto de las balas la golpeaba una y otra vez, sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación que había tenido cuando a ella misma la habían disparado.

Una mano fuerte se poso sobre su pelo, acariciándolo lentamente, suspiro, se sentía tan cálido ese contacto y no estaba segura si era el efecto de su mente o una mala proyección pero podría jurar que el perfume natural de Castle la envolvía en los sentidos, se mordió el labio hasta hacerse daño y aún así su cuerpo y su mente debilitada se negaban a responder a cualquier clase de estimulo, tan difícil era como el respirar saber que ya no volvería a tenerlo más.

C: Kate, reacciona Kate, vuelve a mi

Esa simple frase, que llego a sus oídos tras un susurro le golpeo tan fuerte que se sintió mareada, incapaz de confrontar la realidad, se escudo más en si misma, en ese mundo interno que había creado al despertar y no verlo allí. Sintió como era jalada hacia un robusto y amplio pecho y acurrucada entre dos brazos fuertes, aún así no levanto la cabeza, como temiendo que al hacerlo se rompería la magia o lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo

C: mírame detective, estoy aquí, estoy aquí para ti

Negó, cerrando los puños en aquella cara camisa de marca color azul cielo, el color de los ojos del hombre que amaba, el color de los ojos de su hija-no eres real, te vi morir, te vi morir…-, el tono de su voz era apenas audible, como un susurro lastimero, golpeo el pecho en el que anteriormente se había refugiado aún con los ojos cerrados-te vi morir- esta vez fue un grito roto el que salió de sus labios, un reclamo ante una promesa de que nunca la dejaría, que estaba rota.

C: no es verdad, estoy aquí, mírame Kate, mírame

Con algo de miedo y sintiendo como su cuerpo se sacudía en un uniforme temblor, abrió los ojos, recorrió desde el torso donde había estado acurrucada hasta la cara, abrió los ojos y paso sus dedos temblorosos, por las facciones masculinizadas de él-Rick- pronuncio su nombre aún sin creer lo que estaba viendo- estoy sufriendo una alucinación, te vi…-paso sus pulgares por los labios de él, que negaba y dibujo una tenue sonrisa en sus labios

C: soy real, tócame, bésame, pégame, seguiré siendo real

Beso los pulgares de ella que aún seguían en sus labios y cogió con mucho cuidado las muñecas de Beckett mirando con dolor y rabia las marcas que habían sido seguramente creadas por las ataduras durante el encierro, una semana en la que su mundo se había paralizado al no tenerla junto a él, al no saber lo que aquel psicópata estaría haciendo con ella, una semana en la que Alyssa y él habían estado tramando un plan de forma minuciosa cuidando hasta el mas mínimo detalle. Le acaricio el pelo de nuevo como cuando había entrado en la habitación y deslizo sus dedos después por el rostro de ella, fijándose en las ojeras intensamente marcadas debajo de sus ojos, en el corte que tenía en el labio inferior, apretó la mandíbula

C: dime, te hizo algo?

Kate lo miro sin entender, aún con la duda y el miedo alojados en su mirada, sujetándolo de la camisa con miedo a que si lo soltaba su imagen, su presencia se evaporase-él, intento propasarse-, la pregunta de Castle le golpeo y se encogió un poco en si misma, giro el rostro a otro lado

K: lo intento pero no a la manera particular, le hacía especial ilusión torturarme, decía que si me dejaba como una muñeca rota, te ibas a aburrir de mi, creo que se cansó cuando empecé a desconectar, solo pensaba en ti, en los niños, los niños..

Lo miro con angustia cerrando los puños de nuevo entorno a la camisa de él, con una suavidad inusitada, Castle se soltó del agarre y puso su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de ella-están bien, están en los Hamptons con tu padre, le pedí que fuera allí, vigilados en todo momento por el FBI-

Su cuerpo se relajo y soltó todo el aire que parecía que se le había condensado en su interior, sonrió levemente-soy una muñeca rota Castle?-, se mordió el labio, agachando la mirada, no siendo capaz de verlo a los ojos, teniendo miedo a que sus ojos dijeran lo contrario a lo que dirían sus labios.

La miro con amor y la tomo del mentón confrontando sus miradas, verde contra azul, azul contra verde, una perfecta combinación- eres una princesa, las princesas nunca se rompen, eres la princesa de mi cuento-la estrecho en sus brazos y llevo sus labios al oído de ella-hazme caso soy escritor-, consiguió que una débil risa saliera de sus labios y eso le lleno el corazón, tenía miedo que tras aquello, su detective se quedará tocada, había arriesgado demasiado con el plan, confiando en que los astros, los planetas, el universo, el cosmos e incluso el karma se pusiera a su favor y así fue.

K: el príncipe siempre besa a la princesa al final del cuento

C: ohh bueno detective, yo es que soy más bien una rana

Rió completamente al escuchar la respuesta mordaz de Castle, este era su Castle de siempre, le golpeo en el pecho tumbándolo en la cama, se puso a horcajadas sobre él y paso sus manos por el torso de Castle, agachándose hasta rozar sus labios, haciendo su melena a un lado-pero eres mi rana y si te beso te conviertes en príncipe-, él alzo la ceja risueño y antes de que ella siguiera hablando se incorporo para besarla.

Un beso que empezó siendo lento y suave, cuidadoso, como pidiendo permiso, un beso que fue tornándose cada vez más intenso, la cogió en peso y cambio las posiciones poniéndose encima de ella, sin recargar su peso, comenzó a desnudarla muy lentamente, con ternura, besando cada rincón de piel expuesta, como pidiéndole perdón por todo el daño que aquel perturbado pudiese haber infligido en su cuerpo.

Llego a sus labios de nuevo y se deleito recogiendo los gemidos de ella dentro de los suyos, acallándolos dulcemente, sintió las manos de ella, jugando por debajo de su camisa, casi desesperada por deshacerse de la prenda, que finalmente, fue él quien se la quito, tiempo que le había dado a ella para levantarse y tumbarlo de nuevo, recorriendo con sus pequeñas manos el torso desnudo de Castle, parándose en una marca amoratada, demasiado reciente.

No quiso romper el momento que estaban viviendo, ya después tendrían tiempo para hablar, deslizo sus manos desde el cuello de él, bajando sus labios para besar su nuez y morder su barbilla, llevo su cuerpo hacia delante y sus manos hacia abajo, acariciando por encima de los pantalones de Castle, aquel bulto que sobresalía y se endurecía bajo sus caricias y lo hacia gemir, sonrió traviesa y desabrocho muy lentamente el botón de su jean, colando sus dedos y jugando con el elástico del bóxer de Castle.

Cerro los ojos un momento y trago con dificultad, tenerla encima de él acariciándolo era una deliciosa tortura, como en un impulso se levanto con ella en brazos, colocando las piernas de ella en sus hombros y pegándola a la pared, sujetándola por el trasero, quedando su cabeza justo a la altura, del punto mas dulce y placentero de una mujer, beso, lamio, chupo y mordió su intimidad, sintiendo como las manos de ella se aferraban a su cabeza, apretándola mas contra su cuerpo, tirando de su pelo y escuchando los gemidos ahogados de Kate llegar a sus oídos, haciendo que eso lo excitase muchísimo mas, se deslizo como en una danza girando hasta llegar de nuevo a la cama colocando una de sus manos en la espalda de ella y haciéndola caer, sin romper en ningún momento el contacto de sus labios con el centro de placer de ella.

Sentía que se quedaba sin voz por momentos, que su garganta se secaba y no podía respirar y al contrario su respiración se volvía mas errática y acelerada, sus latidos se desbocaban y sus caderas parecían quererse salir del lugar acompañando el movimiento de la lengua viperina del otro en su interior, tiro del pelo de él y juraría que un par de ellos le había arrancado cuando su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar de forma intensa, sintiendo sus paredes vaginales contraerse y cayendo en una vorágine de placer, un corrientazo eléctrico corrió por su cuerpo y el clímax la hizo caer en una especie de transe gimiendo casi como en un sollozo lastimero.

Se separo del cuerpo de ella, dando un último beso en su pubis, subiendo por su vientre, dibujando un corazón con sus labios hasta colocarse entre sus piernas y poder rozar nuevamente sus labios, la miro completamente exhausta con la melena esparcida por la cama y con los brazos abiertos, no llego a besarla completamente, solo se mantuvo con sus labios rozándose y mirándola a los ojos.

Al sentir aquel nuevo contacto, sentir como aquella parte muy despierta de la anotomía de Castle entraba en contacto con su parte mas intima, fue como si unas nuevas fuerzas muy renovadas la invadieran completamente, paso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él y le sonrió de manera amorosa, tironeo del labio inferior de él, atrapándolo entre los suyos y forzó la unión de sus cuerpos, haciéndolos gemir a ambos.

Sus cuerpos danzaban una misma melodía, un mismo baile, hacia delante y hacia detrás, en forma circular, entrando y saliendo, el mismo compás. Dentro y fuera, dulce e intenso, a veces rudo, a veces como una caricia, cayendo en una vorágine de placer en la que únicamente ellos eran los que marcaban el ritmo.

Se despertó algo sobresaltada y miro a su lado, sonrió de forma geniuina al verlo con medio cuerpo por fuera de la cama y el otro medio enredado en las sabanas, paso la yema de sus dedos por la marca que había visto anteriormente, suspiro y se levanto cogiendo la camisa de él y poniéndosela al igual que sus braguitas, salió de la habitación, situándose realmente de donde estaba, en loft de Castle.

Fue hasta la cocina, sirviéndose un vaso de agua sintiendo sus tripas rugir, abrió la nevera y se quedo pensando que hacer, sonrió maliciosa y se puso a preparar el platillo, lo coloco todo en una bandeja y volvió a la habitación. Toco el rostro de Castle y al verlo hacerse el remolón, dándose la vuelta, bufo, sabía que lo hacia para hacerla rabiar, le dio una ligera patadita para hacerlo caer completamente de la cama, riendo triunfal al escuchar el quejido lastimero que salió de los labios amados.

Asomo la cabeza por el borde de la cama, mirándola de manera ofendida- oye pero yo que he hecho para merecer esto?-, la vio encogerse de hombros y sentir como palmeaba la cama a su lado-no, no ahora me quedo aquí que estoy más cómodo-recibió una mirada de advertencia y rio gateando por la cama hasta ponerse a su lado, miro el contenido de la bandeja y sonrió curioso-Tortitas, detective?, voy a pensar que quiere seducirme-, dijo estas últimas palabras con algo de sorna, tomando entre sus manos el vaso con zumo de naranja y dándole un sorbo

K: Castle, moriste delante de mis ojos

Dejo el vaso de nuevo en la bandeja-no fue así, eso es lo que quería que pensará él, no esperaba causar esta impresión en ti-, vio la confusión en el rostro de Kate y le sonrió

Flashback

_Miro por última vez a Alyssa antes de entrar en el lugar acordado con su némesis- no puedes hacer ningún movimiento que te delate, cuando la suelte, empezará la función, yo tengo que ser lo más creíble posible y tu tienes que sincronizarte conmigo_

_A: no hace falta que me lo recalques Castle, te recuerdo que este plan ha surgido de mi maravillosa mente_

_La rubia agente quería quitarle hierro al asunto, relajar a su compañero, sabía que era algo arriesgado y que estaban tentando a su suerte, comprobó que el chaleco antibalas de titanio de Castle estuviese completamente colocado y las bolsas de tinta roja, que los de balística utilizaban en las pruebas para hacerlas parecer sangre real, estuvieran conectadas, desde el momento que una bala impactase en el chaleco, explotarían reproduciendo la sangre dispersarse._

_Rezo mentalmente porque aquel contra quien se enfrentaba cumpliera con lo acordado, sabía después de mucho estudiar su patrón que iría a por él, que lo quería muerto, sabía que nada mas se produjera el intercambio, el otro no perdería oportunidad de matarlo, solo esperaba que disparara al pecho y no a la cabeza porque entonces lo tendría jodido._

_C: vamos suéltala, el trato era este, yo me presentaba ante ti, estoy solo_

_La risotada que salio de los labios de aquel, le helo la sangre- no es tan fácil Ricky, estoy seguro que en alguna parte de tu cuerpo llevas un arma además quien me asegura que no hay nadie escondido en algún rincón-_

_C: tiene que valerte mi palabra, como me ha valido a mi, el venir hasta aquí solo, lo dejaste claro, la dejarías libre si me entregaba a ti aún así tienes razón_

_Se levanto el pantalón por la parte del tobillo lanzando una navaja y después repitió el gesto solo levantando levemente su camiseta y sacando de allí una pistola que fue a parar al mismo lugar que la navaja- muy bien Ricky ahora si que puedo confiar en ti- le dio un empujón al cuerpo de la detective que comenzó a correr hacia Castle- nada de trampas Ricky-_

_La mirada de Kate le heló la sangre, esa suplica impresa en ella, pero tenía que mantener el control, no podía perder los nervios, no ahora y menos en esta situación- sal de aquí ahora-, vio el cuerpo de ella tensionarse y al pasar por su lado ni si quiera la miro si no que comenzó a acercarse hasta el otro._

_Como había previsto lo vio sacar el arma, sonrió internamente y cuando sintió el primer disparo directo a su corazón, la primera bolsa de tinta estallo manchando al otro que rió mas profundamente, profiriendo otro disparo mas al vientre, ese le dolio demasiado, sintió como la bala se incrustaba en el chaleco y le ardía aquello dejaría marca, del impulso había ido a parar al suelo, sintió los gritos de Kate pero no podía hacer algún movimiento, su brazo derecho había quedado debajo de su cuerpo a su espalda , ralentizo su respiración cuando el otro se acerco, para ese tiempo sabía que ya tendría un charco de tinta rojiza cubriendo su camisa_

_-Ricky, Ricky, Ricky….yo gano, siempre gano….-, lo vio reír y apuntarlo a la cabeza, tenía que moverse rápido o sería su fin, en un movimiento de distracción, le hizo un traspié, tumbándolo y saco la pistola de su espalda, le disparo a la muñeca haciendo volar el arma del otro y giro un momento su cabeza para ver a Kate desmayada en los brazos de Alyssa, ese momento de distracción le sirvió al otro para coger el arma sintió el destello y se agacho, le disparo directo en el pecho y lo vio caer nuevamente, riendo, sin dejar de reír, se acerco a él- nos encontraremos en el infierno Ricky- aquellas palabras le helaron la sangre, lo vio exhalar su último aliento soltando la sangre por la boca._

_Fin del flashback._

Johanna corría siendo perseguida por Alexander unos pasos mas atrás reía y reía hasta que tropezó y cayo encima de su padre, que estaba tumbando encima de la toalla, leyendo-pero hija-, la vio llevarse la mano a la rodilla y hacer gestos de que empezaría a llorar en breves, Alex que al ver a su hermana se sintió algo culpable y le guiño un ojo de manera cómplice a su padre, tropezándose el mismo-auchhhhh –Johanna giro al rostro y al ver la cara de su hermano cubierta por la arena comenzó a reir de forma escandalosa, Castle sonrió, su pequeño hijo cada día lo sorprendida más, era idéntico físicamente a Kate pero en todo lo demás era un pequeño calco de él hasta en esos pequeños gestos con su hermana, mientras que la niña era casi igual a Alexis y a él mismo salvo por el color del pelo pero después era mas como Kate.

Los vio salir corriendo hasta la orilla jugando con las olas y sus piernas mojándose mutuamente y se tumbo hacia atrás dejando el libro a un lado miro al cielo un momento hasta que sintió que la luz le era tapada por un cuerpo-ehhh, que quiero ponerme moreno-, la escucho bufar y señalarlo

K: eres un desconsiderado, mírame, mírame...

C: te miro, te miro

Se incorporo y la rodeo por la cintura- estas hermosa-ella negó golpeándolo- estoy enorme y es por tu culpa Richard Castle-, él se echo a reír y beso sus labios-llevas a mi bebe en tu vientre cariño-, le pellizco en el hombro mirándolo, malhumorada, ese embarazo la tenía con las hormonas revolucionadas por eso su jefa le había "recomendado" amablemente que se cogiera la baja anticipada y se fuera a la playa y allí estaban en la casa de los Hamptons-vete a por tus hijos que ya voy a servir la comida-le dio una palmada en el trasero y sonrió con malicia al oírlo quejarse de maltrato.

Bufó al ver que cuando llegaba a la altura de sus hijos en lugar de cogerlos y traerlos de vuelta se ponía a jugar con ellos, se paso la mano por su vientre y sintió una patadita, sonrió abiertamente- tu padre es como un niño grande-, se mordió el labio y miro al cielo, sintiendo una ráfaga de viento recorrerla por completo, ensancho su sonrisa sin quitar la vista de donde la tenía agradeciendo porque un año atrás le fuera devuelto el amor , cuando había perdido toda esperanza de recuperarlo.

**Fin**…..


End file.
